The Dragon Ultimatum
by side-fish
Summary: Will the CIA be able to keep the secret of magical creatures for long? Sequel to the Dragon Supremacy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The Russian language is translated through Altavista's Babel Fish Translation. To know the meaning, simply go to this site for translation. There's not so many of them. No, I'm not Russian. :)

mildirk1: This is mildirk1. I do not own Alpha Delta Juliet Lima. I do not own Bravo Oscar Uniform Romeo November Echo Uniform Lima Tango India Mike Alpha Tango Uniform Mike.

Mother Hen: This is Mother Hen, say again.

mildirk1: Foxtrot Uniform!

Introduction

Moscow, Russia

Gretkov was returning to his luxury apartment. It had a sense of modern architecture in some aspects. He drives through the parking garage and parks on the fourth floor, where his apartment is. He enters the long corridor. His home was on the other side. It was relatively peaceful that evening. There was not a sound in any of the rooms that you could hear a pin drop. Каждое должно иметь планы сегодня he said to himself. He reached his room, took the key out of his pocket and opened the door. He entered the room and the place was dim. He felt a bit of chill as if he was not alone.

"Здравствулте!? Любое там?" He said. No one seemed to respond.

It was a relief for him. The weather must be getting to him. He went to the room that served as his office. Everything was still dark and so he decided to turn on the lights. He turned it on and was shocked to see what was in front of him. In front of him was Kirill, the man who worked for him. He was sitting in a chair.

"Kirill! Вы делаете здесь?" Gretkov said to him.

"Я не буду Kirill." He said.

Gretkov looked to the side to see that there was a dead body. It was the body of Kirill. The one sitting was changing to his true form. Gretkov recognized the person in front of him.

"Hello." The person said.

"You. Why did you come here?" Gretkov asked.

"Business." The person then changed to something else. Something that Gretkov has never seen.

A few minutes later

"FSB! Мы имеем предписание."

The door then was forced open and a group of FSB agents had come in Gretkov's home.

"Ясность!" Then another agent checked another room. "Ясность!"

They then came into the office. Two dead bodies were on the floor while the window was apparently open.

Hong Kong S.A.R.

Pamela Landy had just left the Queen Elizabeth Hospital. She was finally at the airport when her cell phone rang.

"Pamela Landy." She introduced.

"Pam! It's me, Tom." Tom Cronin said.

"Hey Tom. So what's the news?"

"The Russians relayed a message to us. Our man was murdered along with his agent."

"Great." Landy said sarcastically. "All we have now is Abbott."

"Pam, he's still in a coma. It could take days, weeks or months"

"I know." She then continues. "Just keep me posted."

"Will do." Tom hangs up.

THE DRAGON ULTIMATUM

Six weeks later

30 miles near the coast of Hawaii

Hurricane Ferris is passing by this part of the Pacific and the US Coast Guard is on high alert. It appears that the hurricane had just been upgraded to a Category 4 hurricane. Earlier, there were reports of people that needed rescue. The coast guard had sent three of their chawks for search and rescue. It has been three hours and they saw no nothing yet. Strong winds were making the chawks harder to maneuver.

"Nighthawk one, see anything yet?" Message from Nighthawk two.

"Nothing down there. Just water. What about you Nighthawk three, any signs of survivors?"

"This Nighthawk three, don't see anything yet. Visibility is not so good."

"Nighthawk one, SITREP." It was the US Coastguard command center in Hawaii.

"Sir, no signs of survivors nor their boat. Visibility is less than one mile with gust up to 80 knots."

"Copy that."

The Coast Guard flew a few more minutes. The winds were getting stronger.

"Charlie three is clear. Going to Charlie four." Nighthawk one reports.

"Delta two is clear. Going to Delta three." Nighthawk two reports. Then, the teams see something. "Nighthawk two, I think I see some thing."

"Roger that. Heading to your position." Nighthawk three responds.

"Wait a minute… Holy…."

"Nighthawk two. Report…. Damn it!"

"This Nighthawk three. We're now at Delta three."

"Nighthawk three, confirm you see Nighthawk two."

"Their chawk is down. Going there now."

As Nighthawk one approaches Delta three, they see the most unusual flare. The flare looked like a torch. Fisher, along with Grant, are the pilots of Nighthawk one.

"What the hell is that Fisher?" Grant said.

"We better check it out." Fisher said. " Nighthawk three, continue search and rescue of Nighthawk two. I think we just found something."

"Roger that. Be careful."

Nighthawk one approaches where what they think was the origin of the flare. They floated their for a while trying to see beyond their visibility but the rain was too strong. All that patience paid off. Grant saw something from straight ahead.

"Over there."

They looked at what seem to be two people on life vests. One was rather short and the other one tall. They took them inside the helicopter and headed to Hawaii while Nighthawk three continued their rescue effort.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Senate Inquiry on CIA Activities

The revelation of the Project Endeavour was a blow to the reputation of the CIA, particularly of Kramer. Add to that, the alleged attempted murder of Ward Abbott by Ezra Kramer and Operation Treadstone. Still, the information given on Endeavour only contained documents relating to approval, funding, and other things but its purpose. They tried their best to contain the farfetched idea of dragons so as to not damage the CIA even further. Pamela Landy attended the Senate hearing. One of the senators turned on his microphone and began interrogating him.

"Mr. Kramer, this is your signature right?" The senator showed a document showing Kramer's signature approving Project Endeavour and Operation Treadstone.

"Yes sir, it is." Kramer responded.

"Why did you approve the programs?"

"It was deemed necessary back then. As you know, the United States has a lot of enemies and these programs tend to satisfy the country's security problems."

"But it is said that this program has also targeted innocent American citizens in and out of the country. In what way does it promote national security?"

"Sir, whatever that may be, we are doing our best to investigate those crimes."

Another senator then reaches for the microphone, "And what about Abbott?"

As the investigation progressed, Pamela Landy got a call. Luckily, it was in silent mode so it was only vibrating.

"Pamela Landy." She said as she left the court.

"This is Tom." It was Cronin.

"Anything?"

"Coast guard in Hawaii found something that might interest you."

Meanwhile in the court

"This hearing will take a short recess." One of the senators said.

Everyone stood up and scattered. Kramer walked outside and saw Landy. He then approached him.

"Pam." Kramer said.

Landy was still in the phone, "Thanks. I'll talk to you later. Keep me posted." She then hung up. "Kramer. What do you want?"

"Listen. I've been thinking. The CIA is in bad light now and I think some changes must be made while I'm being trialed."

"What's your point?" Landy asked.

"Pam, I'm making you temporary Director of the CIA while I'm gone. We could all use good people such as you on the top." Kramer said. He then left and went inside the courtroom leaving Landy surprised to her new promotion.

USS Nimitz

International waters off the coast of Guam

The aircraft carrier was about an hour from docking. The crew was making final preparations. Still, the exercises continued as jets continue to take-off and land on the aircraft carrier. It was early morning and there was not a ship at sea. Everything is going normal and the conversations is rather light

"How's the weather captain?"

The captain looks at radar screen. "Not a cloud." He continues. "Please tell the crew that we've just entered US waters and we'll be docking within the hour."

"Aye."

He looks at the window to see two jets taking off in the dark night. There was another two coming. It was the last batch for the night exercise. As the next two F/A-18s attach themselves to the pistons, the captain noticed that people seemed to run away in a certain direction. Soon a fireball hit the jets that were taking off. Soon, more fireballs came on the way. They were being attacked. The entire deck was almost burnt. Still, the people on the deck tried to extinguish the flames. Some had gathered guns and started shooting randomly. When they saw a small sight of them, they fire directly at it. Still, the dark night was hard to tell whether the attacks they were returning had any lasting effect. The radio operators had been trying to contact Guam on the military frequency.

"Mayday, Mayday, Mayday. This is USS Nimitz 50 miles west of Northern Guam. We're being attacked. Requesting air support."

"USS Nimitz, this is Andersen Air Force Base, understood."

The crew has taken a beating, whatever they are, they are doing a good job. Guns were shooting all throughout. One of the things were about to attack a part of the crew when it exploded. The F/A-18s had returned and had shot some of them with their AIM-9 Sidewinder. Soon the rest of the air support from Guam had returned and pretty soon the fight was over. Whatever they were, they just seemed to disappear as they hit them. They managed to save the carrier but with a cost.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Contains calculus.

Chapter 3

New York University, New York

Jake was late… again. It had been the third time since he missed his calculus class. Five weeks ago, Jake transferred college from Hong Kong to New York. He came into class and since attendance in college is generally relaxed, the professor looked at him and gave him a word.

"Late again Mr. Long?"

"Yeah sorry. Won't happen again."

"Whatever, just take your seat."

That did not turn out bad. He was able to remember the times when Rotwood would always give him detention for being late. Now that he is in college, the professors do not even care. He headed toward his seat.

"Now let's have an oral recitation shall we. Jake since your late, why don't you answer the homework from the board."

"Uh… homework?"

"You did do your homework on linear approximation right?"

"Pssst… over here." It was Spud.

Spud sharesd the same class with Jake and is luckily his seatmate. Since Spud is his seatmate, Spud gave Jake his copy of the homework. He started writing on the board and finished moments later.

"Would you care to explain what you've just written?"

"Pssst!" Spud said. He then pointed something at the back of Jake's paper. It was a separate paper containing the explanation.

"Right. The √8.95 can be approximated as the √9. We then equate x ═ 9 and use the function y ═ √x. We then find the derivative of the equation which is y' is 1/(2√x) by using simple power formula. y' ═ 1/(2√9) or 1/6. y'or the slope is equal to the ∆y/∆x or y' ═ dy/dx and we rearrange the differential equation to get dy ═ y'dx. We then get the value of dx. 9 ═ 8.95 + dx so dx ═ 1/20. We can now solve for dy using the differential equation which is equal to dy ═ (1/6)(1/20) or 1/120 or 0.0083333. Then, 3 ═ √8.95 + dy. 3 - 0.0083333 ═ √8.95. So, 2.99167 ≈ 2.99166."

The teacher looked at him in awe. "Looks like you did your homework Mr. Long. I guess your tardiness is worth it."

Jake smiled and headed to his seat. The professor continues with the discussion

"Thanks Spud." Jake said

"It's no big. That's what friends are for." Spud replied.

It was already lunch time. Jake and Spud now headed to the canteen to their table. They were now having lunch together and were about to get company.

"Yo, Jakey!" It was Trixie.

Coincidentally, the trio are at the same college. It was also a blessing that they were sharing the same break time. Jake had a lot of catching up to do with his friends.

"Guys. Thanks for taking me in even after my three year disappearance." Jake said.

"We're just happy you're okay." Trixie replied.

"What happened to you anyway?" Spud asked.

Jake frowned a bit as if he was on a depression.

"Spud. We've had this a thousand times. I don't think Jake wants to tell considering what he's been through." Trixie said.

"It's okay Trix. I think it's time I tell you guys later."

They were now eating and enjoying their meal. They had a few light conversations. It was like the good old days. Jake then ran out of drinks.

"Wait. I'll get something to drink. You guys need anything?" Jake asked.

"Nah. We're good." Spud said.

As he was about to leave, he bumped to someone. The girl dropped her papers on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Jake said. He then kneeled down and picked the papers and when he looked to the woman in front of her, he was surprised to see Rose.

"Hey." Jake said.

"Hey yourself." Rose replied.

"Rose, I thought you were…"

"I told you in the dream remember."

Jake then remembered the dream on the bus on his way to Manhattan.

_"Stop!!" Pandarus said. Jake stops and walks closer to Pandarus who was limping away from him. "Stay away from me!" Pandarus, lying on the floor looks up to Jake. "What do you want?"_

_Jake did not seem focused. It seemed that something else was bothering him._

_"Help me." Jake said. He then fell to the ground and passed out._

_"Jake."_

_"Rose?"_

_"Don't worry about me. I'm fine."_

_"Rose wait."_

"Check it out. It's Rose." Spud said.

"Hey, I didn't know you studied here." Trixie said.

"I just transferred." Rose said.

"Wanna sit on our table?" Jake said.

"Yeah sure." Rose said.

Jake then continued to buy drinks on a vendor. He then goes back to their table and continued their talks about the old days.

"Do you mind if I join?"

Jake looks to his back to see a familiar face. It was Jason Bourne also known as David Webb.

"David." Jake started to call Bourne David since Haley was saying it before and it was only appropriate since it was his real name.

"Jake. Who is this man?" Trixie asked.

"He's from CIA." Jake replied. "Why did you come here?" He asked Webb.

"We have something that might interest you. You need to go to Langley with us. Your professors have already been notified."

"I'll go if you'll let my friends come with."

"Sure. The more the merrier."

CIA in Langley, Virginia

A high level meeting is taking place. Pamela Landy was now the Deputy Director of the CIA at least while Ezra Kramer is under investigation. Inside the meeting, however, were not only CIA board members but also representatives from the Pentagon.

"About a 3 hours ago, one of our carriers was attacked. We can't confirm who did the attack though."

"We suffered major losses. About 330 million dollars in damages and two hundred and two souls lost."

"How did this happen?" Landy asked.

"The attack was sudden, yet unexpected."

"And you want us to get involve. Don't you have an agency that could handle the investigation?"

"We did. Unfortunately, we're not doing so well." He then opens his bag and puts out its contents. They were documents. "Ma'am, we believe this agency might be involved in this attack." Landy gets the documents and realized that the Department of Defense have a copy of Project Endeavour.

"How did you get this?" Landy asked.

"That doesn't concern you but whatever you're hiding from us, the DoD wants in."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

David, Jake and his friends had just entered the lion's den. It was Jake's, Trixie's, Spud's and Rose's first time to enter the CIA headquarters.

"Where are we going?" Jake asked.

"Almost there." David replied.

They walked along the corridors. They were going to a secluded corridor. Jake got the idea that it was some kind of private clinic area. They reached the clinic corridor and headed to a particular room but before David could open the door…

"Jake, are you ready for this?" David asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready, but what is this?" Jake replied.

"You'll see." David said. He carefully opened the door.

When it was fully opened, Jake and his friends were shocked to see two familiar faces.

"Jake, it's your dad and gramps." Spud said.

"Jake." Jonathan said.

"Dad!" Jake replied.

"Coastguard found them off the coast of Hawaii on a stormy night." David added.

"What were you doing in Hawaii?"

"Jake, I was worried about you. I've been looking for you all the way."

His friends stood their, happy that Jake's family is once again complete. David was happy for Jake.

"Jakey, if you want, we'll just wait outside and give ya' little space okay." Trixie said. With that, Trixie, Spud and Rose left the room simultaneously.

Jake looked to his grandfather, who was sleeping on an adjacent bed. "How's gramps?" Jake asked.

Jonathan slowly frowned. "He's not so good now."

"Jake, your grandfather suffered second degree burns but he's okay now. He was also dosed with a neural drug. We think it's the same one you were dosed with." David said.

"Then… that means…"

"Yeah. He might not remember things…. I'm sorry."

"There's still a way right?" Jonathan asked.

"The technicians are finding ways to reverse the effects. They say we might get results within the week."

"And you'll be the first one to know when it's ready." A woman says at the door. It was Pamela Landy.

"Who are you?" Jake asked.

"Jake, this is Pamela Landy. She's the current Deputy Director of the CIA. She was working on the Neski case until a connection was established with yours. She's been working on your case since." David introduced.

"You can thank Conklin for that." Landy said.

"Yeah. He was a good friend." Jake added.

"Mine too." David said.

Jonathan then interrupted, "Uhm… so why are you here?"

"Mr. Long, we need some feedback from you. How did you end up in the Pacific?" Landy asked.

Jonathan then looked to Jake almost like saying if it was okay to tell the secret.

"It's okay dad. I'd also like to know." Jake said.

"Fine. Well… as you know, I was looking all over for you Jakeroo. It started a couple of months ago. Your mom couldn't accept the fact that you and dad were gone so I told your mom that I would look for you. We were lucky Fu Dog didn't go with you guys, but he did tell me that you went to this Draco Island…"

_"You do understand this is suicide mission. We could never hear from you again." Fu Dog said._

_"I know, but my son needs me." Jonathan said._

"Fu Dog?" Landy asked. Bourne then whispered something to Landy which she whispers back. She then looks to Jonathan. "Okay, continue."

"Anyway, I went to the subway and looked for the elevator. He was right. It did lead me to Draco Island."

_Jonathan went to the subway. He saw the elevator that Fu Dog was talking about. He then applied the combination that Fu Dog gave to him. The elevator door opened but no one was there. He came inside as the doors closed._

"Subway?" Bourne said.

"Elevator?" Landy emphasized.

"Yeah. I couldn't believe it either but that's how it is you know."

"So what happened?" Landy asked.

_The elevator was fast. Jonathan did not see that coming. The door finally opened. He was catching his breath and took a good look at his surroundings. It was Draco Island. The place was a mess. The tents were torn and some buildings partly damaged._

_"Hello!" He shouted but no one replied. Still, it felt like he was being watched._

_He went deeper, away from the elevator. He then caught a glimpse of something going in a cave. He followed it only find nothing there._

_"Is anybody there?"_

_It was dark and a little spooky. Jonathan did not have the equipment to go deeper and so he thought it wise to just head back. But before he could head back something came from him at the back and soon more swarmed towards him._

"It was them." Jonathan said.

"Who?" Landy asked.

_Jonathan fell to the ground and coughed blood on the floor. He could hear footsteps come closer to him. He looked up to see it was Lao Shi standing in front of him. Jonathan could not believe what he was seeing. Apparently, Lao Shi, along with the other dragons, has gone crazy. Suddenly, another dragon came closer to him. The dragon then changed to human form and looked Jonathan to the eye._

_"We meet again." The person said. Jonathan tried to look but he couldn't see it was to dark._

"The dragons." Jonathan said.

"Endeavour." Bourne said.

"What?"

"It was a project under the CIA. Unfortunately, the existence of the project was never really known until recently." Landy said.

"So how did you get out?" Jake asked.

"You can say we didn't use the elevator."

_Jonathan was imprisoned for a few months already. He secretly dug a hole that would let him escape. He had finally reached the other end but the dragons had realized he escaped. He ran to the elevator as fast as he could but was one step behind. They were already guarding the elevator. He ran to the coast. Coincidentally, a boat was hidden along the shores. He went onboard the ship and sailed away. He was now seven days away from Draco Island. His fuel ran out three days ago and he was desperate to getting contact. He had been sending distress signals to his radio with no success. The seas were rough. A storm was in transit. Jonathan thought that this was how he might die. He had failed to retrieve his dad and his son. Worst of all, he would not know how Susan would take it the fact that he is dead. To Jonathan's luck, he heard a faint helicopter sound getting louder and louder. He took out a flare and went outside the boat and waving his hand. The helicopter was getting closer. Suddenly, the tail rotor of the helicopter was hit by a fireball. The helicopter that was supposed to save Jonathan was now spinning in circles plummeting downwards. He looked to where it came from and that the Lao Shi, in his dragon form, had attacked the Seahawk. Lao Shi unleashed another fireball to Jonathan's boat to which Jonathan responds by jumping overboard. His hope was now waning again. To a final twist, Lao Shi was struck by lightning. The shock involuntarily changed him to his human form. He fell to the ocean. Jonathan swam hard to the wrecked boat and grabbed a spare life vest. He then headed towards Lao Shi and inserted the life vest. They were now floating together when a second helicopter came for them._

Someone then opens the door. They look to the door to see a woman. It was Nicole Parsons. "Ma'am, there's something you need to see."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pentagon in Arlington, Virginia

Inside the command center of the Air Force, the people see an unidentified aircraft flying on restricted air space southeast of the Pentagon.

"Sir, NORAD says the aircraft is non-responsive." One of the staff said.

"Raise the alert level to Orange." The commander said.

"Yes sir." He then calls the people inside the room. "Listen up people. We have a boggy above Virginia airspace, 50 nautical miles from here and headed toward our direction. Alert level is raised to Orange. Send a strike force for interrogation. Time 1900 Zulu."

"Sir. I just got word that two F-16s have been deployed. They'll be here within 10."

Above Virginia Airspace 6 mins to Boggy

Two F-16s are dispatched.

"This is Falcon One. Target is 30 knots and closing."

The two F-16s has now reached the area but have not seen the aircraft.

"Falcon Two here, no sign of the target."

"Falcon Two! The target is now at two meters at your three o'clock position!"

Falcon Two catches a glimpse of the aircraft, only it did not look like an aircraft but a creature.

"Holy…!"

"Falcon Two."

There was no response.

"Falcon One, you are authorized to engage."

Falcon Two's aircraft scraped a part of the creature, severely damaging the wing. Hydraulic fluid was leaking out of the aircraft.

"CAUTION. CAUTION. CAUTION." The alarm repeated.

The pilot decided to eject as the jet was beyond control.

"Command. This is Falcon Two. Aircraft doesn't seem to be an aircraft. It looked like... a dragon."

The commander then remembers her meeting with Pamela Landy. He reaches for his phone and dials the Landy's office.

Back in the CIA, Landy returns to her office a few minutes later and grabs the landline phone.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Wilson." Landy said.

"That's General Wilson to you, Landy." The General said.

"Okay. What's the problem?"

"Your project is the problem. It just downed one of my aircraft."

"Okay. Tell your men to back down. We'll send someone."

"Look we can't just back down. We're not even sure if it's not a threat. Better hurry Landy. We might have to blow it from the sky." The man hangs up.

Landy then looks to Bourne and Parsons.

A few minutes later, Landy, Bourne and Parsons were about to enter the room in the clinic area where Jake was.

"Jake, we need you outside." Bourne said.

"What's going on?" Jonathan asked.

"It's nothing really." Landy said.

Trixie and the rest had come in. The people in the room were all looking at them. "Are we interrupting anything?" Rose asked.

"Look, if it's nothing, then you can tell my dad and my friends."

Landy sighed. "Kid, we need you. There's a dragon above Virginia and the Air Force is already engaging it. They've already lost one aircraft." Landy explained.

"And you want Jake to stop the dragon." Spud said.

"It could be one of them. We need it alive."

Above Virginia Airspace,

Falcon One and the dragon were now in some serious aerial warfare.

"I gotchya now." The pilot said. His target was now locked in his scope. "Fox one." The pilot releases a sidewinder straight to the target. The dragon headed to the clouds with the missile trailing behind it. The dragon headed out of the cloud but the missile caught up with him. The bomb exploded.

"Yeah! The boggy is now neutralized."

"No it isn't. It's still there." Command said.

"That's impossible. I just saw it blow up to pieces." The pilot is then surprised by the dragon's appearance.

"Okay buddy, what's on your mind." The pilot trails the dragon aiming for a clear shot. "Fox four." He releases another Sidewinder.

Again the missile was heading toward the dragon. The dragon goes inside the clouds again with the missile trailing behind. The missile explodes blowing the clouds away only to reveal that the dragon is still alive. The pilot saw this and decided to use his chain gun.

Jake was now above the air space in his dragon form. "I don't see anything yet." He had a communicator attached to his ear.

"It's five miles at your east." Landy said in the command center which was once the command center of Treadstone. His dad and friends were watching on a giant screen showing Jake's position and the other dragon and the F-16.

Jake had trouble seeing. The clouds were blocking Jake's view. "Too much cloud cover. Can't see much of anything."

"It's headed your direction. One mile." Landy said.

Jake still did not see much. He then spotted a faint glow. They looked like tiny burst of lasers. He went close to it and realized that those tiny lasers were actually bullets flying toward his direction. It was the jet and it was heading towards him but before he could react, it hit his shoulder, injuring him and damaging the jet. Jake was knocked unconscious and started to fall down to earth.

"Jake! You're falling." Landy said. "Jake."

Jake opened his eyes and but can only see faintly. He tried moving his wings but he jerked. He was in pain and he could not flap his wings which were bleeding profusely. He could see the ground getting nearer and nearer and could hear Landy's voice on his communicator. He closed his eyes and waited for the fall. It never came. He still felt the sensation of flying He opened his eyes and tried to see what was going on only to see that he was in the hands of something. He tried to look at his face but his vision was still blurry. He was losing a lot of blood and he eventually passed out.

Chapter 1: Six Weeks Ago

Chapter 2: A Senate Inquiry

Chapter 3: Meeting with an Agenda

Chapter 4: Inside the Lion's Den

Chapter 5: Three Birds Down


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jake finally woke up. He checked his surroundings and realized that he was in a forested area. He tried to move and noticed his shoulder was already bandaged.

"I was able to stop the bleeding."

Jake looked to where the voice originated. It was the dragon and this time, Jake got a better glimpse of him.

"Dragon Long, good to see you again." It was Councilor Kulde in his human form. He was sitting beside Jake.

"Councilor Kulde."

"Not anymore." He hands Jake a chocolate bar. "Here. Eat this. It will help you stay awake."

With that, Jake unwrapped the bar of chocolate and started eating it. "Councilor, what brings you here?" Jake asked.

"I'd asked you the same question." Kulde said.

"Okay, I was called from New York to come here. They found my grandfather and my dad."

"Who found them?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"Try me."

Jake sighed. "Here goes… the CIA."

Kulde thought about what Jake had said to him. "That's… interesting."

"Okay, I told you why I'm here. Your turn." Jake said.

"Fine. After the incident at Draco Island, I was able to escape. I resided back to my homeland back in Norway. Then Fu Dog told me of a human organization that was integrating the rest of the world's dragons."

"Fu Dog?" Jake asked.

"Yes. Anyway he told me to meet him somewhere here so that I could acquaint myself to this organization. Unfortunately, I was caught in an aerial combat."

"So that was you. Wait a minute, Fu Dog never told me about this human organization."

Suddenly, they hear a cracking noise.

"Shhh." Kulde said. He then transformed to a dragon and headed carefully to the direction of the noise. Jake noticed he was limping on his left leg.

"Wait, Your injured." Jake whispered.

"Yeah, those annoying jets. One flew below me. My claws kind'a scraped its wings. It's still aching until now."

"It's better than being hit by the shoulder."

"I guess so."

The blue dragon looked carefully but saw no one. Still, it felt like they were being watched. Something was odd. Everything was silent. He then turns back to Jake.

"I guess it was just my imagination."

Jake then sees a green laser light was pointing at the Norwegian Dragon's back.

"Wait, behind you."

Kulde looked to his back but the shot was already fired. He looked to see a dart at his shoulder. Soon a group of men in Ghillie suits emerged. The blue dragon fell down to the ground and passed out.

"Clear." One of the men said.

"Wait, there's one more." Another said.

Jake tried to move away but they were surrounding him. One of them came closer to him and removed a dart gun in his pocket and shot him in the shoulder as well. Since his shoulder was still wounded badly, he screamed in pain. He tried to be persistent trying to resist to be captured but he was growing weaker. The dart was taking effect and his resistance was fading. Eventually, he passed out.

A few hours later…

_Jake felt like he was hallucinating. He realized there were a bunch of people above him even if he was faced downward. It seemed that they were working on him._

_"Is it safe?" One said._

_"Well we better start work before the sedative wears off." The other man said. "Scalpel."_

_Jake felt that they were doing something to his shoulder but he did not feel a thing. Jake then grunted a little which signaled the people that the sedative was losing strength._

_"He's regaining consciousness." A woman said._

_"Keep him sedated. I'm almost done."_

_A woman then puts a mask on Jake's nose. Once again, he lost consciousness._

A few hours later…

Jake woke looking up. He was looking at the ceiling. Again, he figured out that he was in the hospital. He felt a little dizzy, which was the effect of the tranquilizer. He held his head only to realize that he was feeling his dragon head with his dragon hands. He was still in full dragon. He then panicked. His dragon form was exposed and who knows how many people saw him as a dragon. The panicky feeling made him move his head around try to look if anyone had seen him. Someone then was coming into the room. He wanted to dragon down but if he did, his identity would be compromised. With that, he stayed as a dragon. Two people came inside wearing biohazard suits and approached the red dragon. He was a little nervous. Who knew what they were going to do to him.

"Who are you people?" Jake asked.

"Relax kid. We're the good guys." The person in the suit said.

"What do you mean?"

The person sighed and removed his head gear.

"What are you doing?!" The other person said.

"Relax Wilson. He's not dangerous." The person reveals his face. It was Pamela Landy.

"Wait a minute. You're the director of the CIA!" Jake exclaimed.

"Landy, you know this creature." Wilson said.

"Well, you did tell me to send someone… well, something." Landy explained. He then looks to Jake. "Jake this is Air Force General Andrew Wilson, the guy responsible for that little incident." She looks to Wilson.

Jake suddenly remembered about Councilor Kulde.

"What about the other dragon?" Jake asked.

"We already extracted him from here. He's safe at our headquarters." Landy explained.

Jake tried to feel his shoulder.

"You had surgery. Doctors here at the Pentagon are quite good. They were a little shock about treating a dragon but they're over it." Wilson said.

"And a visit from Fu and you'll be able to fly in no time." Landy said.

"Fu Dog!" Jake said surprised.

"Yes. Fu Dog. You know Fu Dog. He's your pet." Landy said.

"How could know about him?"

"I'll explain later. Now get up. We're leaving."

With that, Jake changed to his human form and was about to leave with Landy. "Wilson, this incident… never happened." Landy said.

"That's it? You're just gonna leave me here with this mess. I have a press conference in about an hour. What the hell am I supposed to tell them?" Wilson said.

"I don't know. Aren't you used to cover-ups like this? Couldn't you just tell them you had a freak training exercise?" Landy asked.

"I am not going to say that we had a freak training exercise." Wilson exclaimed.

A CNN report

"In a string of badluck, two jet fighters crash in two separate areas in Virginia. Both crashes happened a little too close for comfort near the Pentagon. Officials raised the security level to orange on the possibility of rogue hostile aircraft that might have downed these modern fighter jets. The warning was lowered a few hours later. Thankfully, no casualties were reported…

CIA substation in New York

Noah Voahsen was watching the news.

…At the press conference a few hours after the incident, General Wilson had this to say. "A few hours ago, two aircrafts crashed on a training exercise when the two jets sliced each others wings off. No one was seriously injured. The accident was caused by freak weather and pilot error."…

He closed the television and left the office.

Unknown Location

Chang was watching the news

…Pilot error may have been the reason for this unfortunate accident, but the Pentagon has been having a lot of controversy lately. Just recently in the Pacific, USS Nimitz, a Nimitz-class aircraft carrier, experienced an accident. Officials are now investigating a probable fuel tank explosion with the deck filled with military equipment such as jet-aircraft and even bombs. With military forces spread thin on a two front war in Iraq and Afghanistan, the recent attack has prompted the Pentagon to intensify their military presence in this part of the world, a move that could spark tension…" She turned it off as two dragons come before her.

"Everything is going according to plan. The humans don't have a clue. Proceed with phase two." Chang said.

The two dragons then left to inform the others.

A/N: The last part of this chapter feels like a scene from Iron man. I watched it. Though, I tried to make it less familiar as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On the way to Langley

Landy and Jake were both in Landy's car. They were one hour within their journey. The car was silent, but the atmosphere was tense. Jake finally let out what he wanted to say.

"You didn't tell me it was you." Jake said.

"What?" Landy asked.

"That you were recruiting dragons all over the world."

"Who told you this?"

Jake just looked at her.

"Oh, the other dragon. To be honest, we were about to tell you. In fact, that's where we're headed now."

Landy sped up in the freeway all the way to CIA. They reached the headquarters moments later. After she parked her car, Landy and Jake were approaching the main building, but Landy then changed to a different direction.

"Where are we going?" Jake asked.

"Just follow my lead."

Jake followed Landy but he still was not sure where this was going. They reached a forested area to a separate building. Still, it was heavily guarded. Jake had a hunch that this was where they were headed.

"You ready for another surprise." Landy asked.

"Okay." Jake said.

Landy reached for his security card and placed it near the pad. The door opened and they went inside. There was not anything exciting yet. It was just an empty corridor. They reached the other end of the corridor which was a door. She used her security card again which opened the door. Jake was shocked by what he saw. There were a bunch of magical creatures working in this room along with a bunch of computers.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Jake asked.

"Everyone in my investigation team." Landy replied.

Jake could notice some leprechauns. He then noticed a glass room filled with water and saw mermaids. It was an aquarium. Then, in another room, he saw a familiar face. It was Councilor Kulde who was resting on a wheelchair. Jake and Landy went into the room.

"American Dragon, I didn't expect you here." Kulde said. He then looked to Landy. "You must be the one in-charge, I was not expecting a warm welcome or anything, but I never thought that I would be welcomed with missiles and bullets."

"We would've notified the Pentagon if we'd known you'd come here." Landy said.

"Whoops, I guess I should've made that call. Agoo-goo-goo." Fu Dog said as he entered the room.

"Fu Dog! What are you doing here." Jake said.

"I work here. Besides kid, it gives better pay than running the shop."

"But when?"

"Well…"

_It was closing time. Kara and Sara had just left and Fu Dog was working at the back of the shop. After a while, he went to the front of the shop to lock the door. He then came to the back when all of a sudden, he noticed a familiar face. It was David Webb._

"…about a month ago." He then looked to the Norwegian dragon. "Now, a few drops of this and you'll be able to walk by tomorrow."

"Well Fu Dog, you could've save me sometime if you hadn't…" Kulde said a bit furiously.

"Won't happen again. Cross my heart." Fu Dog said.

Kulde then faced Landy. "So the CIA is behind this effort."

"So far. Kramer and I proposed it after we realized the mess we were in." Landy said.

"Well good luck cleaning it." Fu Dog said.

Everyone looked to Fu Dog. "Nobody gets me."

"Perhaps, we could get to business." Kulde suggested.

"Agreed." Landy said. "Fu Dog told me that you were once one of the councilors of the Dragon Council."

"True."

"And you know about Chang right."

Kulde was silent for a while. "Yes. She was the one who attacked us back then at Draco Island." He looked towards Jake. "American Dragon, I forgot to ask, how did you escape?"

"I didn't." Jake said.

"But how did you get here?"

"It's a long story."

Landy took out a photo and passed it to Kulde. "She was involved in one of our projects."

It was a group photo. He recognized the other person in the picture. "Wait a minute. Isn't that Pandarus?" He looked at the other people in the picture. "Who are those other two?"

"That was former Treadstone coordinator Ward Abbott and the other one is a man whom we only know as Gretkov. The four people coordinated with each other for the success of the project. They were actually pretty good. Pandarus financed the operation, Abbott used his connections to put the operation under the radar, Gretkov provided the drug and Chang provided the dragons."

"So this mess started with these four people."

"Exactly. They were successful but a conflict suddenly emerged inside the group when Pandarus wanted to back out."

"That's good. But why would he?"

"He was running out of funds. That's all we know. This Operation Discovery tasked Jake Long to terminate Pandarus, but it was unsuccessful."

Kulde looked to Jake.

"It's a part of my past I don't want to look back." Jake said.

"What is their current status?" Kulde asked.

"Pandarus and Gretkov are dead. Abbott is hospitalized in our headquarters. Chang is unknown." Landy said.

"Sounds like Chang is trying to cut her connections. Which means this Ward Abbott may still be in danger."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Abbott is snug well inside the main building." Fu Dog said.

"Anyways Ms. Landy, if I were you, I'd start in Draco Island. Hundreds of dragons used to be there. Now, it's a ghost town." Kulde said.

"You know, the old man may have a point. It's always a good place to start at the beginning." Fu Dog said.

"Actually, we've been suspicious about this island for a while now, but we can't just send anyone there knowing it's a death trap." Landy replied.

"I could help." Jake said.

"Maybe so, but we're going to need more than just one dragon to tackle this which is why we established this arm of the agency. Hopefully, we can gather more support without the any outside help." Landy then looked to Kulde. "What do you say… Councilor."

Kulde gave a small grin.

Landy and Jake then came back to the main building. Fu Dog decided to come along to meet the others. Something was bothering Jake and he could not help but start a conversation on the way.

Jake then looked to Landy. "So that's it? What happens now?"

"I wouldn't worry about it kid. I've been here for quite a while and let me tell 'ya, nothin' much has happened for the past few weeks I've been here." Fu Dog said.

"Besides, we'll call you if anything good happens." Landy added.

They approached and entered the room.

"Look who's back kids." Fu Dog said. They were all surprised to see Fu Dog.

"Fu? What on earth are you doing here?" Trixie asked.

"He works with the CIA now." Jake said.

"Fu Dog… CIA?" Rose said.

"What, you don't believe it. Here's my ID to prove to you once and for all." Fu Dog showed his ID which was attached to his collar.

Landy looked around. "Wait, where's David and Nicky?"

David and Parsons were no longer there.

"They said they were going to meet an old friend."

At the cemetery, David and Parsons visited the grave of an old friend. After the explosion in his apartment in New York, Conklin's remains were sent to Virginia after the investigation was closed. They paid there respects and wore black for the occasion.

"Here lies a good friend and a good boss… sort'a." Parsons said

"If only he could be with us right now." David said.

"Yeah, I miss him too."

Parsons laid down flowers on his grave.

"Still, I should've stopped the bullet." David said.

"Hey, you did what you could. Besides, this thing is all sorted now. It's what he would've wanted." Parsons said.

David laid his flowers down.

"It's not over yet. Someone started all this and I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

A/N: Sorry for the somewhat longer than normal delay.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jake and his friends had returned to New York. In a way, he was excited to go back to his house, knowing that he had a surprise for his mom and sister. He knocked the door and Haley opened the door.

"Jake. I didn't expect to see you here." Haley said. Jake no longer lives in the house. Instead, he shares a dorm with his best bud Spud.

"Great. Is mom here? I need to talk to her. It's really important."

As if on queue, Susan appeared.

"Jake. How's school?" Susan asked.

"It's fine. Listen, I have a surprise for you guys." Jake said.

"Hello familia." A man said.

That voice sounded familiar. Suddenly the man shows himself.

"Jonathan!" "Dad!" Susan and Haley said simultaneously.

They all got in for a big group hug.

"We missed you so much." Haley said.

"I'm here now pumpkin."

Jake looked at the time. He realized that he had some work to finish.

"Guys, I gotta go now. My homework won't write itself you know." Jake said as he is about to leave the room.

"Oh but the funs just getting started son. We've got a lot of catching up to do." Jonathan said.

"But I really need to…" Jake was not able to finish his sentence as Jonathan grabbed Jake. They go to the car and head to the mall.

CIA Headquarters,

Landy was in her office when she got a call. It was Wilson.

"Are you watching the news?" Wilson said.

"Yeah."

Breaking News:

… three ships from the Chinese Navy was sunk almost simultaneously early morning on East China Sea. The navy is now trying to reach the accident zone. No word has been heard if there are any survivors. Local officials suspect that this may have something to do with the increase American presence…

"They're somewhat suspicious of our increased presence. We were lucky that we had air assets to fend off the attack in Guam but they didn't have that capability." Wilson said.

"The attacks seem to occur in the dark. That's how they're framing us. They're only a handful of countries that have night assault capabilities but our coincidental presence makes us the likely targets of accusation."

"Pam, we just had a high-level meeting. We don't know how long we can keep this up. We have to tell them."

"Let the Chinese in our secret. I think it's a little premature. You should tone down the number of ships your sending in."

"Maybe you've forgotten about the Nimitz incident."

"Look, we're already organizing strike force but we need more time."

Wilson sighed. "I hope it works… for your sake." He then hangs up.

It seems Endeavour has struck again and the longer this problem is not tackled the more chaos it creates. Landy stood up and left her office. As she was moving away the office, Fu Dog approached her.

"Fu Dog. You know you're not supposed to be in the main building." Landy said.

"I have it." Fu Dog said.

They were now inside the infirmary in Abbott's room. Fu Dog was administering the potion to Abbott.

"This should wake him up." Fu Dog said.

"Are you sure this will work?" Landy asked.

"It's so effective, it takes less than a day."

"I hope so."

New York

Jake woke up in his dormitory. He realized Spud had already left. He was startled and checked the time.

"Aw man."

He grabbed his things and headed for class.

Jake had just entered the classroom. He was late again for calculus (This is engineering calculus by the way).

"Ah Mr. Long. Ready to join us. We were just about to answer the problem I gave in the homework." The professor said.

"Homework?!" Jake said.

"Yes Jake. Surprise me."

Jake then saw Spud signaling something about his bag. He opened his bag and saw a piece of paper. It was his homework. Apparently, while Jake was sleeping, Spud was getting ready for class. He left him a copy of the homework with Jake's name and headed off.

"Yeah. Uh… here it is. Question: A lighthouse is located on a small island 3 km away from the nearest point P on a straight shoreline and its light makes four revolutions per minute. How fast is the beam of light moving along the shoreline when it is 1 km from P? (Stewart, Calculus: Concepts and Context, p. 269)"

He then started writing the figure and the necessary equations on the board.

Radius c ═ 3 km

Adjacent side a ═ 2 km

Opposite side b ═ √5 km

dc/dt ═ 0 (radius is constant)

da/dt ═ unknown

instantaneous rate of change in opposite side b or db/dt ═ ?

Angular velocity ω ═ ∆θ/∆t ═ 4 revolutions/1 minute x 60 minutes/1 hour ═ 240 revolutions/ 1 hour ═ dB/dt

Jake draws angle B between the Radius and Adjacent side.

Sin B ═ √5/3

Cos B ═ 2/3

Derivative of Cosine Law

2bdb/dt ═ 2ada/dt + 2cdc/dt - 2((d(ac)/dt)cosB - acsinBdB/dt)

bdb/dt ═ ada/dt + cdc/dt - ((cda/dt + adc/dt)cosB - acsinBdB/dt)

√5db/dt ═ 2da/dt + 0 - (2da/dt + 0 - 480√5)

√5db/dt ═ 2da/dt - 2da/dt + 480√5

db/dt ═ 480 km/hr.

The professor's mouth was open like in a trans. He then snapped out. "Mr. Long, I'm getting the feeling that you're not challenged in this class." He then faces the class. "I hate to say it, but this man over here is a model student. Despite his absences and… tardiness these past few days, he still managed to catch up. Perhaps you should approach Mr. Long for our test next week."

Spud was giving him the thumbs up. Jake was smiling a bit for the compliment that his professor has given, but in his heart, he is saying _aw man_. The answers aren't his and he had a week to study, with more surprises still to come.

A/N: lol not again. Can't help it. After all, engineering is my field. Anyway, things might get a little slow. Classes in our college start next week. Although, I have a good schedule.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: It took a while, but in this update, all I can say is "It's about time!" You'll see.

Chapter 9

It was mid-day. Landy got a packed lunch from the cafeteria and decided to eat in her office. She headed toward the office and opened the door. Someone was already sitting in her room. It was Noah Voahsen.

"Noah, what brings you here?" Landy asked.

"Is he alright?" Voahsen asked.

Landy immediately understood that the person he was talking about was Abbott. "He's good."

"Okay." Voahsen said.

"Is… that all?"

"Yeah." He stood up and left the room.

Landy was a bit puzzled by his behavior. Why would he come to say hi and leave? Landy started eating her lunch. Moments later, she sees something that was not in her desk before. There was a folder. She opened it and looked at its contents. She browses a few more pages and sees a note.

MEET ME IN THE PARKING GARAGE

25th Infantry Division in Hawaii

The sun was rising in Schofield Barracks in Hawaii. A four man team in Charlie Company was preparing for their daily exercise. Today's schedule is a mock battle with two platoons followed by target practice and an aerial assault practice. A four-man team was getting ready for the day. It was led by Sergeant Vance and his members are Private Jackson, Private Wesley and Private Desmond. They were all riflemen but Desmond had the extra responsibility of being the radio communicator. The day has not started and already they are thinking of what to do after the exercise.

"I heard second and third platoon are gonna have a secret drinking contest at the pub." Wesley said.

"Oh boy. I'm betting my money on second platoon." Jackson said.

"Third." Desmond said.

Jackson and Desmond looked to Wes. "I think it's gonna be a tie." He replied.

"Well what fun is that if there's no risk." Jackson said.

"They're both good. I've never seen them lose. It's only now that a competition between them happens."

Sergeant Vance then comes in to the room. "What competition?"

"You heard about the drinking contest?" Desmond asked.

"You mean second and third platoon. Those guys are stronger than Iron Curtain." Vance replied.

"But who do you think is going to take the prize?" Jackson asked.

Vance was about to say that it was going to be a tie until he saw something outside the window. People were apparently running away from something.

"I choose neither."

An explosion then followed. They could clearly see second and third platoons' barracks blown up to pieces.

"Take cover!" Vance ordered as their building was about to be hit.

Department of Defense in the Pentagon

The environment was tense. Wilson came in the Air Force situation room.

"What happened?" Wilson asked.

"Where having multiple sustained attacks across the Pacific. Our bases in Guam and Hawaii are the hardest hit sir."

"Navy is under fire."

"I'm sure they can fend off the attack. Get our AWACS up to assist the Navy anyway."

An E-3 Sentry heads above one the places of attack. The weather was cloudy so visibility was low. However, the planes made up for the technologies inside them. Tons of messages were being passed through and being relayed. Chaos was in the air with multiple radio chatter.

"Thunderbird to Basher 22, attack at your disgression."

"This USS Missouri, we've knocked down some of them but they keep coming back. Please advise."

"What the hell is that thing!"

"This is Yankee six, our company is pinned down. We're still trying assess what's going on. We need gunships ASAP!"

"This Thunderbird, support is on the way."

"Our unit seems to be attacked by dr…"

"Where the hell is our back up!"

"Zulu 5 come in… Damn it!"

"We're coming in the vicinity passing by your four o'clock position. Confirm if you see the strobes."

"Roger. All Navy personnel, do not fire on the planes marked with a strobe. Those are friendlies."

They passed the cloud cover and are now on clear sky but the clear skies did not lighten the mood of the passing planes. They could see tons of debris flying, bullets coming from the turrets of the warships and Navy aircrafts flying around the area, some of them crashing to the deep blue sea. The guns were doing there job effectively but they just keep on coming. The scene could be described as a stalemate between two great powers.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

CIA - Parking Garage

Landy opened the door to the parking garage. The place was crowded with cars but Landy could see what was ahead of her. Voahsen was leaning at the side of his car. As he hears the footsteps going louder and louder, he looked up and faced the direction of the noise.

"I thought you weren't going to come." Voahsen said.

"Where did you get this?" Landy asked.

"Those are files that never reached the database."

"This is… incredible. A big help." She said. "But something doesn't add up. How are you involved in this?"

Silence filled the air.

"I think that's all for now." He said as he opens his car door. He starts his car and started to drive away. "Don't worry, there's more where that came from." He said as he left the garage.

Landy watched her leave. Then, her phone suddenly rang.

"Pamela Landy." She introduced.

"This is Wilson. You were right."

Schofield Barracks, Hawaii

There were small firings of guns that could be heard from afar. The barracks was in ruins. A creature that razed the base flew over the rubble. After it had left, Desmond suddenly emerges from the rubble.

He looked at his surroundings. "Crap." He struggled moving on the rubble lying low if that thing comes back. "Jackson!" He called out looking for his comrades. "Sarge." He looked around to see any signs of movement "Wesley... Anybody!"

"Over here!" Vance said trying to get out of the rubble.

Soon, Jackson emerged from the debris as well. "I'm alright."

"Where's Wes." Vance said.

"Over here sarge!" Wesley said.

They approached him. "You okay?" Vance said.

"Sir, yes sir." Wesley said.

"Good, we need to get out of here before that thing comes back." Vance said.

"Sarge, there could still be survivors." Jackson said.

"We can't do that with that thing out there. Desmond, radio command to send a rescue team."

"Sir, yes sir."

A roar is heard. The creature seems to be coming back.

"Men, take cover by the woods."

They all ran before it could see them. They reach the forested area and Desmond now calls for radio.

"Hopefully, we could stay here 'til the chawks come in to pick us." Vance said to squad.

"Sir, I don't think that's gonna happen." Desmond said. His squad looks at him with urgency. "The entire Pacific armed forces are being attacked."

The Pentagon in Arlington, Virginia

Top officials are having a session in one of the briefing rooms. In it was Air Force General Wilson along with the other counterparts of the Army and the Navy. In it was also the Joint Chiefs of Staff and other concerned officials.

"We need to do more. We're losing several key areas in the Pacific."

"I've authorized the Air Force to fully mobilize themselves" Wilson said.

"About time Wilson."

"Still, I'm afraid this will not change the tides of war."

"We should consider pulling back two divisions from Iraq. Hopefully, we could fortify our positions."

"If we do that, Iraq will face a civil war."

"A civil war in Iraq is better than an anarchy in Asia-Pacific." Wilson said.

"Perhaps it's time we consider using our strategic arsenal."

"You guys are not giving up that easily are you?" Landy said as she entered the briefing room along with Kulde. They all look at her.

"Landy, about time you showed up."

"Sorry I'm late gentlemen. I was just informed by General Wilson of the current situation." Landy said.

"Okay." The people in the room then looked at Landy's side."

"Who's your accomplice?"

"I used to be the Councilor of the Dragon Council." Kulde said.

"You mean the dragons that are now on Operation Endeavour, Councilor!?"

He dragoned up and went close to the person who made the statement. "Are accusing me of this!" Kulde said. The security inside the room raised their guns and pointed at the dragon. Landy approached Kulde to try to calm him.

"Councilor, stand down." She said calmly. She then looks to the man whom Kulde is looking at. "Not a good idea to piss off a dragon, Charles."

They all quiet down startled by what just happened.

Kulde then calmed down. "I understand that the dragons of the old order is attacking your military establishments but we're doing everything we can to stop this." Kulde said.

"I'm afraid that's not all, we're hearing reports from the Chinese, Koreans, Australians, Canadians, Japanese, Filipino and New Zealand of similar attacks."

"The good news is that it clears us of the attacks from China but that's hardly any good news considering what we're in to now."

"Landy, how long until you could mobilize your force?"

"I'm afraid it's not looking so good gentlemen, it would take us three weeks at minimum."

"Three weeks. My men are dying out there."

"Gentlemen, desperate times call for desperate measures. If you could provide us your full support, we could get the job done faster. I also recommended to open up this force to our counterparts in other countries." Landy said.

Kulde looked at Landy. "Are you sure about this Landy?"

"I'm afraid we don't have a choice." Landy replied. She faced the briefing room. "We need all the help we can get."

"Done."

"Okay… so what now?"

"I guess the best thing you can do now is pull back our Pacific fleet and regroup our forces." Wilson said.

"I agree with Wilson. The Navy, in all its glory, is in no position to hold its position." Landy said.

"There has to be another way."

"Gerard, if we don't do this soon, we might not have a Pacific fleet."

Silence was in the air waiting upon his decision.

"Call in a rescue mission. We're pulling back."

Chapter 6: Long Time No See

Chapter 7: The Big Picture

Chapter 8: Putting Pressure

Chapter 9: It Has Begun

Chapter 10: In No Position


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the delay. On June 4, 2008, this computer which I write my fanfic got infected by a spyware called anti-spyware spider. It uploads automatically to your computer if your computer is unprotected. Unfortunately my AVG didn't do the job. I had to buy Spyware Doctor (Unfortunately, I had to buy a fake since there isn't a retail version from where I was checking. An online version you might ask? I don't have a credit card for the internet nor an internet account.). Anyway, I'm shocked that this wonderful piece of program found 2000 infections in this computer alone (So much for AVG.). I might consider buying the original though even if I have the software.

Chapter 11

New York

Jake, Rose, Spud and Trixie walked over to the house of Jake's parents. He got a message telling him to come to the house.

"I'm sorry I haven't been spending that much time with you lately, Rose. I mean, a few days ago, I realized that the girl of my dreams is still alive and yet I haven't been… you know." Jake said.

"I understand Jake. You've got a lot of catching up to do with your dad. Oh and by the way, I heard you're doing well in your calculus class." Rose said.

"Well?" Spud said. "He was awesome." Spud said.

"Yeah, but only because you gave me the answers." Jake said.

"Happy to help. I knew you were gonna be late." Spud said.

"You could've just woke Jake up you know instead of going through the trouble." Trixie said.

"Well you know, Jake needed sometime to be with his family. I thought he could need the break."

"Well, now my prof's got high expectations of me and our test is next week and I haven't even studied yet. He's gonna be puzzled." Jake said.

"Don't worry Jake. I know you have it in ya'. If you want, I can help you out." Spud said.

"And maybe then, we could hang out." Rose said. Rose and Jake were about to hold each other's hand until….

"We're here." Spud said.

"Eh… I know that Spud." Jake said.

Jake led the way and opened the door. He goes inside and heads toward the living room with his friends at his back. When he turned to the living room, he saw Fu Dog and his parents talking with each other.

"Mom… Dad, what's going on?" Jake asked.

"Uh… son." Jonathan said.

"Hope your itching for some action Jake." Jake looked behind him to see David.

"David? Why are you here?" Jake asked.

"The same reason why I called you here." David said.

"These are some serious times kid. Looks like this is the first time I've seen action." Fu Dog said.

"Fu Dog, aren't you like in the CIA or somethin'?" Spud said.

"Not now Spud." Trixie said. Spud silenced.

Jake was still a bit confused. "What do you mean Fu?" Jake said.

Fu Dog got the remote control, turned the television on and switched it to the news. The gang was shocked at what they saw. Live images of dragons attacking military bases. Jake grabbed the remote from Fu Dog and started to change the channels, but everyone was talking of the same thing.

"So much for keeping your identity a secret." Rose said.

"It's happening all over the Pacific. The Navy is pinned down while the Air Force is regrouping to the West Coast."

"Regrouped? From where?" Trixie asked.

"Anywhere we can get our hands on. The East Coast, Great Britain, Italy, Greenland…"

Trixie was a bit shaken by the last one. Her dad's Air Force unit is based in Greenland.

"Trixie, isn't your dad stationed in Greenland?"

David came closer to Trixie. "Don't worry. I'm sure your dad's a good man." He then faces Jake. "Jake, get ready. We're going back to the Langley. We'll be briefed on what to do there." David came outside to wait.

"Uh… yeah. I'll catch up with you." Jake came close to his parents. "Mom… Dad…"

"It's… okay Jake. We understand." Susan said. The three gave a group hug.

"Just promise you come back in piece okay." Jonathan said.

"I will." Jake said.

Jake then felt something was missing. "Where's Haley?"

"In her room, she didn't take the news lightly when David told what was happening and you leaving."

Jake climbed the stairs and came outside Haley's room. He knocked. "Haley!?" He opened the door. Haley was sitting at the side of her bed facing the ground. She was still sad. Jake approached her and sat beside her.

"It's not fair. We're finally complete and I'm going lose you again." Haley said.

"Don't worry about me Haley, I gone through a lot of things, but nothing bad has happened to me yet. I am the American Dragon after all." Jake replied.

"It's not that. It's just that… you've been gone for quite some time."

"I'll be back soon enough." Jake said. They both made a brief hug that seemed to last minutes. He then stood up and was about to leave the room.

"I'll be back before you know it." Jake said.

Jake then went downstairs to say goodbye to his friends. He first approached Spud.

"Spud, I guess study time we'll have to wait. Duty calls."

"I'm with ya' all the way bro'. I'm not sure how your prof will take it though." Spud said. They both smiled.

"Yeah… right."

He then faced Trixie.

"Jakey. When you get there, please see if my dad is okay. I'll be watching the news for ya'." Trixie said.

"Thanks Trix." Jake said.

He then faced Rose.

"I guess we'll have to spend time some other time." Rose said. She then came closer to Jake "But while you're here." They kissed each other as if it were there last. After that, Jake approached the door with Fu and David waiting outside. He then faced his friends one last time.

"I'll see ya' when I see ya'" Jake said. He then closed the door and headed to David and Fu.

"So you done?" David asked as they started to walk.

"Yeah. Let get this started." Jake said.

"I'm proud of you kid." Fu Dog said. He then noticed that a few people were watching him.

"I mean whoof whoof. Bow whoof."

"Bow whoof.?" David asked. "Six hundred years of being a dog and then bow whoof?"

"Hehe. What can I say, my doglish is a little soggy." Fu Dog said.

Schofield Barracks

It is now mid-day. Vance, Jackson, Wesley and Desmond have been in the forested area for a few hours already. It was already lunch time and they were hungry considering they that they had not eaten their breakfast, but they are in the army. After all, hunger and survival is part of the training. Gunfire could still be heard around the base, but it was getting fainter and fainter. By now, they understand that they are being attacked by dragons from the chatter they've been hearing on their radio. A few hours passed and it seemed that radio chatter has died down to nothing but silence. The group watches Desmond as he tries to adjust the radio frequency for any signs of life. They tuned in to an FM radio frequency that seemed to be broadcasting an advisory instead of music.

"Focus Des, we need to find instructions. I just hope we don't get left behind." Vance said.

"We haven't heard anything for an hour now. For all we know, they could be dea…" Desmond said.

"Friendlies at one o'clock." Jackson said.

They all look at their one o'clock position to see a man in a jump suit. He seems to be walking closer and closer to them until he stopped and fell to the ground.

"Help!" The man said.

The unit gathered around.

"We gotta shut that guy up or he's gonna attract the wrong attention." Wesley said.

"Right." Vance said seeming to agree with Wesley. Vance showed himself from the safety of their cover. The man seemed to see Vance.

"Help! I can't walk." The man repeated.

"Quiet down." Vance said seriously at the same time nicely. "The dragons might come back."

"Okay." The man said.

"Are you alone?" Vance asked.

"I'm a pilot." He said.

Vance thought for a brief moment.

"Okay. Just wait there. I'll get my unit." Vance said. He then came to his squad. "Jackson, Wesley, cover me just incase the dragon goes back. Desmond, keep working on the radio."

The squad obeys Vance's commands. Jackson and Wesley watches out as Vance came closer to the injured man. He finally approached him and carried him at his back. As they walked toward the cover, Vance kept the man talking to keep him awake.

"What's your name buddy?" Vance said.

"Jones, sir. Fifteenth Airlift Wing" He said.

"Sergeant Vance. So, you're from Hickam."

"Sir, yes sir." Jones said.

"Tell ya' what, you're with us now." Vance said.

They reached for the cover. Jackson and Wesley welcome the new comer.

"Glad they're still someone out there." Jackson said.

"Desmond, have you established contact." Vance said.

"No sir." Desmond said.

"Keep trying." Vance said.

"Save you breath, you won't be able to contact anyone." Jones said.

"What do you mean?" Desmond said.

"We were supposed to be the rescue team but we were attacked by the dragons. The communications towers in Hickam and Schofield were destroyed an hour ago. All military communications have been silenced. We could wait before a rescue chawk goes back but that could take a while with dragons hovering above us." Jones said.

"Well that's just great. How the hell are we gonna get out of this mess." Wesley said.

"My chawk crashed about a klick away from our current position. If we could get the transponder, we could send a signal to anyone who's still looking for survivors."

"Great, Des, you come with me. Jackson, Wesley, stay here and keep close eye. Attend to Jones' injuries."

With that, Vance and Desmond set out to find the crashed chawk.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This update will only shows the point of view of the army.

Chapter 12

Vance and Desmond head to the direction where the pilot traveled. They traversed the base and headed to borders of the base. While they were crossing, they again saw what was the remains of what was once their lives, which was just a few hours ago. They reached the end of the base. There was a long chain-linked fence but in between the fence, they saw a small gap. The fence had been forced cut-open and they just needed to cross through the small opening. The helicopter was not very far. It was just outside the base. They have traveled half a kilometer with half a kilometer to go. Still, they took the precaution to watch out. They may have traveled a long distance but their pace was slow. The jungle outskirts provided some form of protection at least. There was this saying after all that it is a lot harder to spot a man in a Ghillie suit. They could finally tell they were close. The smell of burnt wreckage was in the air and a few more steps, they saw what appeared to be a downed HH-60 Pave Hawk. The main rotor blades were snapped and its pieces covered the surrounding helicopter. The cockpit windows were cracked and in it was the co-pilot who had already passed away. The fuselage was still in-tact with the doors partly opened. From the outside they could see another member of the crew who suffered the same fate as the pilot. They went inside the Pave Hawk to look for the transponder.

"I'm not sure what I'm looking for Des." Vance said.

"Just leave it to me. I've had experience with flying machines." Desmond said.

"Really, you ever consider being in the Air Force?"

"I think about that once in a while, but I like the way things are now."

"Well you can't be a private forever now can you?"

"I guess so sarge."

They both had a brief relief from the casual talk but that relief disappeared when a roar was heard in the distance. They quiet down and hid themselves from view. They could hear it come closer and closer until they could see the dragons. Vance could count that there were at least ten of them that he just saw fly over them but the sounds he could hear suggests much more than ten. After the dragons passed only did they resumed their work.

Desmond finally found the transponder and reconfigured it to squawk 7777.

"There, that should get their attention… I hope." Desmond said.

Meanwhile, an E-3 Sentry passes over the Pacific. Unlike before, the scene was an eerie silence. The Navy had retreated to safe waters but some were not so lucky. Luckily, dragons could not fly at very high altitudes. The E-3 was one of the dozens scoured in the whole Pacific. All had the purpose of assisting and search and rescue. There were still some aircraft in Hawaii, but the plane could no longer see much. Much of the military presence in the area had been silenced. The Navy was still up and running but much of the land bases had been desecrated. After the first failed attempt to rescue and reorganize, they can only do so much to do the same thing again. The E-3s were still up there, but other than that, all military elements in the Pacific were on their own.

A coordinator inside the passing E-3 spots something out of the ordinary. The man tries to get a fix the location of a distress signal.

"Check this out, one of our aircraft is squawking 7777." He said to the other coordinator next to him. His seatmate looks at the fix.

"That looks like Schofield."

Back at the crashed helicopter, Vance and Desmond were waiting for something to happen but nothing was so far happening.

"I hope we didn't do all this in vain." Desmond said.

"Well I didn't come all the way here if I knew this was hopeless." Vance said.

"But what if no one answers mate? For all we know, they're focusing their forces to counter the attacks." Desmond said.

Vance gave a solemn answer. "No one gets left behind."

"… rier… 3… is there …nyone out there? Attention Carrier 23, this is Sentry one-alpha, you are squawking 7777. Is there anyone out there?"

The message repeats itself. Vance and Desmond have finally realized that their efforts were successful. Vance immediately grabs the radio in the cockpit which is in disorder.

"Sentry one-alpha, this is Sergeant Vance of Charlie Company in Schofield requesting pick-up at base." Vance said.

"Negative sir, place is creeping with hostiles. You might have to wait little longer."

"Listen. I have a unit back at the base and we don't know how long we can wait."

"Standby."

There was a brief moment of pause. Vance taught the man hung up on him or the signal was losing strength. After a while, the man finally replies.

"Sergeant Vance of Charlie Company, request granted. A rescue team is being organized. Be advised, rescue team cannot pick you up at Schofield and you must choose an alternate LZ."

Vance and Desmond looked at each other. They did not know a place in the island where it was clear of dragons. More importantly, if they search for a place now, they had to leave the helicopter where an established connection from hope could be lost. Desmond thought for a moment. "Sir, what about the radio station?"

"Desmond, you're a genius." The local FM radio station was the perfect place to establish a landing zone. It had a clear field, there are functional radio equipments and it was a good rallying point to send messages to soldiers who went to hiding like them due to the attack.

"Sir, request LZ at the local radio station about 35 klicks from the base." Vance said.

"LZ confirmed. Re-establish contact in an hour."

"Thanks. We'll keep in touch."

The communication between the two officers ended. Vance and Desmond head out of the helicopter.

"Uh… sir, 35 klicks is quite far for to walking distance. We won't be able to contact them even in an hour." Desmond said.

"We need wheels." Vance said.

Then, an sudden explosion from behind them where the crashed helicopter once stood. They look behind them but not looking at the helicopter but the four dragons flying above them. They have been spotted.

Back at the base, the rest of the unit treated Jones' injuries as they agonizingly waited for the Vance and Desmond to come back. They heard a large explosion not far from here. Jackson looked from the distance to see a fireball emerging from the forest. No doubt it was the helicopter Jones was talking about. Suddenly, they see more fireballs about the same size as the first one. Then, they hear shots fired in the distance.

"Shit!" Jackson said.

Wesley immediately knew that the guys were in trouble.

"We have to get out of here, now!" Jackson said.

Vance and Desmond have finally reached the borders of the base. Their pace was up from the obvious danger as they run like they were being chased by dogs. The only thing was that dogs failed in comparison. The danger was still lurking near behind them and they could not fire to the back. They just ran back for cover. The dragons have now caught up with them and continue to attack as the two head from the cover where they came. They reached the safety of the cover, only to find no one was there.

"They're not here sir." Desmond said.

"Damn it. Where'd they go?" Vance wondered as they are being pondered by the attacks.

Suddenly an M3 Bradley rolls in their position. They look to see Jackson shooting at the dragons. Still, the dragons were very evasive. The backdoor then opens with Jones sitting at the side.

"Get in!" Jones said.

With that, Vance and Desmond head in the Bradley as they cover burns into flames. They were all in. Wesley hit the wheels and they traveled as far away from the base but the dragons could easily catch up. At least, they were in the safety of an armored vehicle.

"Where'd you get this?" Vance asked.

"Quite interesting actually, the armory was burnt to crisp but the APCs were still intact." Wesley said.

"APCs?" Vance asked.

"I think Bradley's can offer some protection against fire." Wesley replied.

"We got tanks there. Should've brought an Abrams too." Desmond said.

"Yeah, I'm starting to regret that now. Unfortunately, there weren't any. It seems that there are still some of us still fighting out there." Wesley replied with a smile. An explosion could be heard. Jackson just fired a TOW missile.

"Okay back to the topic. Wesley, you need to drive us to the radio station. We can establish a rallying point there." Vance said.

"Yes sir." Wesley said.

Wesley sped up as fast as he could. They were at the very outskirts of the base. At a distance, smoke filled the air. They used up fifteen minutes from the escape. Traveling at 60 kilometers per hour, they could reach the base in 35 minutes with ten minutes to activate the radio station.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They had finally arrived from the station. Jackson was still firing at the dragons. It seemed that he was not running out of ammunition. There was small parking lot beside the station. As soon as they stopped, they had the tasks of reestablishing contact and at the same time, protect the tower from being damaged.

"Jackson, keep the dragons from nearing the tower." Vance said.

The backdoor opens and Vance and Desmond leave to enter the radio station. Fortunately, there were communicators inside the Bradley so they could now easily communicate with each other on their personal radio. With the door open, Jones could fire his rifle at the back of the Bradley. Inside, Vance and Desmond look for the radio equipments. They searched for the recording room. Eventually they found it and entered. There was no one there with the radio still sending emergency broadcast. Desmond goes to the equipment and somehow reconfigures them to squawk 7777. The station is now active for the military. Moments later, someone contacts the station through its civilian frequency.

"Sergeant Vance, are you there? Higher Command says that you change the frequency to your local frequency in Schofield. Sentry one-alpha out. Good luck."

With that, they change the radio frequency of the station to the military frequency in Schofield. As soon as they did that, Vance decided to give the radio broadcast a shot.

"Attention all Army and Air Force elements, this is Sergeant Vance of the 25th infantry division. A rallying point has been established at the local radio station."

Suddenly, the men from the outside talk to Vance on their personal radio.

"Wesley here, we could sure use some back up. They're increasing in number."

Vance had no choice but to go. "Desmond, stay here and just incase something happens."

Vance hurriedly went outside and discovered what Wesley said was right. There were still four dragons nearby but it seemed that there were 30 more coming at a distance.

Back in the radio station, Desmond is contacted by a higher command.

"Charlie Six, this Colonel Hank Carter of the US Air Force. A couple of Cobra Zulus and F-18s are headed your way. Provide coordinates for accurate support."

"Roger, we've got an unknown number of tangos approaching from the west headed to the radio tower. We've also got four more near the tower. Danger close!" Desmond said.

"Charlie Six, understood. Support coming in 60 seconds."

At the outside, things were not looking too good as Jackson cannot keep up with the increasing number of dragons coming in. Everyone was giving there all. Vance took cover on a parked car at the parking lot.

"Jones, throw in some flashbangs. It would stall them from getting near the station!" Vance said.

"Okay." Jones got a set of flashbangs and grabbed a grenade.

"Flashbang! Take cover!" Jones said. He released a flashbang throws it upward to the sky.

The unit hid from the view of the grenade. Suddenly, it explodes and for one thing, it seemed to work. The flashbangs have temporarily blinded and confused the four dragons nearby. The unit took the opportunity to shoot all four of them before they go back to their senses. Each took a shot at the dragons and the fatal shots were fired, they just seemed to disappear into smoke. The group was puzzled by the reaction of the dragons.

"Did we win?" Jackson said.

"I think we did." Jones replied with a smile.

"Don't look now, but we still have a lot more coming at us."

The incoming dragons were getting much closer now. They all went to their battle positions not knowing if they will ever make it alive.

"Wait for my signal." Vance said.

The dragons were getting closer and closer.

"Fire at will!" Vance commanded.

As if on queue, bullets were fired on the incoming threat, but the shots did not come from the barrels of their guns. Soon, missiles were spawned into the air as the unit looks above them to see F-18s hover above them supported by AH-1 Cobra Zulus.

"Oh yeah! The cavalry has arrived." Jones said.

Also on queue, sudden bullets burst below the forested area. They look from a distance to see bands of ragged defenders.

"It's Charlie Company!" Jackson said as he saw the anti-air batteries along with the Abrams tanks from a distance shooting out their targets. Surface to air missiles flew to attack the dragons that harassed them. The moment those jets flew above them and started shooting, it somehow gave them hope to respond as well as to be rescued. Soon a Chinook flies over to the radio station parking lot.

"We're being rescued." Jackson said.

"Yes we are." Jones replied.

As soon as the Chinook lands, the doors open with Colonel Hank Carter waving them to come in.

"Great job guys, now get in. My men will handle the rest." Hank said.

Soon, everyone hurriedly got in the helicopter. Jackson and Wesley tried to assist Jones in getting in the aircraft. Desmond exits the radio station and joins the rest of the unit. Soon, the helicopter takes off and heads eastwards. Everyone was exhausted as they looked from the outside doors. They could see a crossfire of bullets and fire balls but it seemed that the military was finally winning.

As they head towards the ocean Vance approached Desmond and whispered to his ear. "Great job Des." They both smiled to see that they got out of that ordeal alive and they could live to see another day.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Landy was in the separate building with Kulde. Together, they were hard at work using their connections to put the rest of the dragons under one roof. They face a computer preparing to send messages of assistance to their counterparts.

"Is it necessary that the SIS have to know?" Kulde asked.

"Trust me, if there is anyone we can relate to, it would be the SIS. They're pretty good." Landy replied.

"Then why are we sending a message to the SAS?"

"Together, they can do their job more effectively. We'll be able to round up the dragons in all of United Kingdom in a matter of days."

"Okay. Do it."

A mermaid comes in the door. "Sir, Ma'am, the French and the Chinese governments have accepted our call."

"That's great news." Landy said.

As the mermaid left, Landy and Kulde could see Jake, David and Fu Dog coming in from the long corridor.

"Good to see you back Jake." Landy said.

"So what's the damage?" Jake asked.

"We have good news and bad news." Kulde said.

"The good news is that we're getting some positive responses to our counterparts. They're willing to help. We've also received a tip from our friends that they've found the exact location of Draco Island." Landy said.

"Councilor Kulde, don't you already know where Draco Island is?" Fu Dog asked.

"Unfortunately, the magic elevator was the main transportation used to go to the island. It's also much easier to go from the island to somewhere than the other way around." Kulde replied.

"Okay. So what's the bad news?" Jake asked.

"40 percent of US military assets were wiped out or damaged in the attack. Most of the military are being repositioned to the West Coast." Landy said.

"So what now?"

Landy and Kulde looked at each other.

"Jake, the military is in bad shape. General Wilson just asked me that he needs your kind to be in LA immediately. Uhmmm… Councilor Kulde will follow and accompany you after we finish this. You will be meeting with the chosen dragons recruited by the United States from other countries." Landy said.

"What about David… and Fu Dog. Won't they assist me too?"

"I'm sorry kid, but some of the assistants here, including myself, have been trying to find an antidote for the neural drug." Fu Dog said.

"But what about gramps? I thought you guys were close to a breakthrough." Jake said with an emotional tone.

"I wish it was so. Unfortunately, we tried testing it to gramps but the antidote didn't have any effect on him." Fu Dog elaborated.

"Jake, we'll take care of your grandfather, but right now, you need to go to LA." Landy said.

Jake tried to take it in. "Gramps… No." He then faced Landy firmly. "I want to see him."

Landy sighed. "Sure."

Jake left the room.

"Kid, wait for me." Fu Dog said as he left the room.

Only David, Landy and Kulde were left in the building.

"Kid is having a hard time." David said.

"If only things weren't so complicated now." Kulde added.

Suddenly, Landy's phone beeped. She looks to her phone to see who it was. It was a text message from Voahsen.

I'm outside. -Voahsen

"Councilor, I'll be right back." Landy said. She then left and walked through the long corridor until she reached the outer perimeter. Voahsen was just standing outside. The guards would not let him go in.

"It's okay! Let him in. He's with me." Landy said to the security personnel.

The guards finally left them alone as they walked around the perimeter.

"You're quite the lady Pam. I feel more like a VIP than a person coming in at my own expense." Voahsen said.

"You have something good for me?" Landy asked.

"Define good and I might answer your question correctly."

Landy gave a small grin, indicating Voahsen to enter. They finally come inside the briefing room joining Kulde and David.

The first thing that Voahsen noticed was David whom he felt a little bit uncomfortable with.

"Councilor, this is Noah Voahsen. He's one of our supervisors in New York. We used to work together." Landy introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Voahsen but what brings you here?" Kulde said.

"Voahsen was the one who tipped us on the island's actual coordinates." Landy explained. She then looks to Voahsen. "Still, what I don't understand is why you're doing this."

"It's complicated Landy. Let's just leave it at that." Voahsen said.

"Okay. So what do you know?" Landy asked.

"I'll tell you under some conditions."

"This is not the time for games. You are risking millions of lives out there."

"Millions of lives including mine Landy."

"What do you mean?"

_Voahsen came to a safe house near Norfolk but found that the house was messed up as if a tornado had passed by. The house was not used for a long time but someone ha just broken in. He felt as if it had something to do with what he was doing. He could see scratches from the walls made by claws indicating that what entered here was no human. He then tried to find what he was looking for, hoping that the intruders did not find it. As luck would have it, the intruders did not search hard enough as Voahsen found the hidden files relating to Operation Endeavour._

"I went through a lot of trouble getting that. I don't feel safe Landy. It feels like someone or something is watching me." Voahsen continued. "I asked for a condition Landy, and that condition is to give me protection status."

Voahsen looked solemnly into Landy's eyes trying to convince her that he is not joking. Landy sees the honest intentions of Voahsen and gave him a solemn "Okay."

"Thanks."

"So can we get this new information?" Kulde asked.

"I'm afraid it's not new information to you Councilor." Voahsen said.

"What do you mean?" Kulde asked.

"Isn't it true that dragons can make duplicates of themselves called doppelgangers?" Voahsen asked.

"Yes it is. It is an important characteristic of being a dragon. That's how I narrowly escaped death from those jets." Kulde said.

"According to Project Discovery, applying doppelganger tactics was not included in the Treadstone-like training. It was only in Project Endeavour that they started incorporating doppelgangers but it was never included in the report on our database since dragons already knew how to make duplicates of themselves. Training was not mandatory." Voahsen said.

"Are you saying that what's attacking us are copies of the dragons?" Landy said.

"Exactly. And the fact that copies and only copies are attacking US soldiers means that they have not lost a single casualty while we are already at our knees. This makes our position much more difficult. With US forces thinned, a full scale attack of similar magnitude would wipe us of the next time and only God knows when that will happen."

David, who watched them do the conversation, finally thought about saying something.. "Looks like we need to stop this thing sooner before it gets worse. Jake needs to…" David then realized something. The abrupt end of David's speech made Landy uneasy. "I think Jake and Abbott are in trouble."

Jake and Fu Dog walked through the hidden clinic area where Jake's grandfather rested. According to Fu Dog, his condition had not improved since he was recovered.

"I… can't believe this is happening to me." Jake said softly but to the point that Fu Dog can hear. They were about to approach the room.

"Jake, I know how you feel. I used to be Gramp's animal guardian. We have a common bond and that's what makes me more determined to find a cu…" Fu Dog's words were cut short when they opened the door. Jake's grandfather sit up there facing the opposite direction.

"G, you're okay!" Jake said as he walked closer to his grandfather.

"Wait a minute, somethings not right here. He doesn't seem excited to see… Oh my God, Jake don't go near him." Fu Dog warned.

"What?" Jake said.

"Jake, Gramps is still under the influence…"

It was too late. Gramps looked to Jake. He dragoned up and pushed Jake as strong as he could away from him. Jake hit the wall which cracked due to the shear force.

"… of the drug. I tell the kid, but does he listen?"

As Jake's grandfather leaves the room, Fu Dog grabs his leg. "You're not getting away from me." He looks to Fu Dog. "Oh boy." He is pushed away to the wall near where Jake impacted.

The blue dragon was now on his way. The alarms in the building went on. Soon, the dragon reached his destination. He entered the room where Abbott laid to rest and was about to fire but…

"Gramps, you can fight this!"

The dragon looked back. It was Jake.

"I know you can."

The dragon stopped at what he was doing for a moment. Then, he went near to Jake and hit him with his tail and Jake was tossed out of the room. With Jake gone, the dragon continued. He looked where Abbott rested but saw that he was no longer there.

"He maybe silenced but he still has a voice."

The dragon looked to his side. Abbott was not only standing, he was pointing a gun towards the dragon. Not missing the opportunity, he shot the dragon with all the bullets in his gun. The dragon was shot and fell down to the floor and disappeared.

Jake saw what the man had done to his grandfather and could not help but be angered.

"No…!" he said as he went close to Abbott and dragoned up his hands. Jake punched him to the jaw and he fell down on the floor. Jake came closer to him and picked him up from the floor with his dragon claws.

"You know, to be fair, he was the one who was trying to kill me." Abbott said.

"You killed my grandfather! Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Jake said angrily.

"Because he isn't real."

Jake looked to the back to see David along with Landy, Fu Dog and another man whom he recognized before.

"You. You tried to kill me and Rose!" Jake said.

"Actually, if you're looking for justice, you should kill him now. He organized your supposed accident, but I suggest you not to because he is important right now." Voahsen said.

"Jake, your grandfather is not really here with us." David said.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"If that was him, his body should be there." David explained. "The person that came with your dad on the rescue wasn't him. It was a doppelganger."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"That's why the antidote didn't work." Fu Dog realized.

"What antidote?" Abbott asked. Abbott realized that he was talking to a dog.

"I had the same look on my face when I first saw it too." Landy remarked.

"Anyway, we made an antidote that wipes out the traces of the neural drug." Fu Dog said.

"Nice try, but you're not going to make a difference with just a drug." Abbott said.

Jake, still holding Abbott, look to him. "Why is that?"

"I'll tell you if you put me down, Jake Long." Abbott said. Jake let go of him and Abbott stood on his feet. "Now where was I? Assuming that you did create an antidote, it's not going to completely work."

"What do you mean?" Fu Dog asked.

"The process has two components. One was the drug, which was supposed to wipe the memories of the subjects clean. As you can see here, Mr. Long does not exemplify the qualities of the drug and yes, Gretkov and I had trouble with the creating the right drug, nevertheless, we were satisfied by the effects. Subjects showed signs of near total mental deterioration." He paused for a moment. "Speaking of Gretkov, I need to speak with him. He's in danger."

"I'm afraid you're a little too late. Gretkov was murdered a few months ago by Chang." Landy said.

Abbott sat down and sighed. "Chang… I swear to God that woman has ice in her veins."

"What did Chang do to you?" Kulde asked.

Abbott looks to Kulde. "She betrayed us." He then looks back to Jake. "Jake, do you even know why you were supposed to kill Pandarus?"

"He was getting on your way." Jake replied.

"On Chang's way. I realized that now. Back then, I chose you to kill Pandarus because you were strong. We had the most trouble trying to administer the drug to you. You gave us a hard time. Of course, you eventually gave in to the effects of the drug. I had someone increased your dosage, but I was certain you'd pull through." Abbott said.

"So you're one of the good guys now?" Fu Dog asked.

"Wait a minute, so what really did happen?" Jake asked.

"The second component Mr. Long. A tiny chip lodged at the center of you brain and all the other subjects. The chip was designed to control and operate such that it only followed commands from the four of us plus Treadstone. I believe you still have it stuck in your head, but it no longer is usable."

Jake then holds his head trying to feel the surgical point of entry but he could feel nothing.

"You won't find it Jake. We use embedded technology to the extremes and how we do it is a closed-door secret." Abbott said.

"Actually, it's all right in here." Voahsen said showing the file folders that did not go through the database.

"Yeah… of course it is." Abbott said.

"Wait a minute, as much as I make potions and stuff, I'm no techno-geek. How do we remove and disable the chip in the center of the head?" Fu Dog said.

"It's quite simple actually. You don't. The chip uses the electric current from the neurons which creates its own electro-magnetic field. It's the same concept used in data-storing of hard disk drives. Only a very strong outer external electro-magnetic field can wipe the chips clean."

"So, I came too my senses because of a magnetic field." Jake said.

"I was sure he was going to use his wand. As much as the wand had magical qualities, the zaps coming from the wand contained large electric currents. Since the electrons were in motion, it created a magnetic field."

Jake remembered how it happened.

_Jake had just entered Pandarus' office. He had just beaten a handful of Pandarus' security. All of a sudden Jake was zapped at the back by Pandarus' wand._

_"American Dragon. What are you doing here?"_

"Even if those zaps didn't hit you, the magnetic field could still be felt, causing fluctuations on the chip."

_Jake did not reply. He kept attacking him with fire balls but Pandarus was countering it with his spells._

"Of course, the final blow would be biggest zap. It would severely damaged the chip and could even cause loss of control."

_"There isn't a reason for you to be here. So I think you should leave!" Pandarus used his wand to give the strongest zap yet. It almost knocked Jake on the floor. Pandarus came closer to him and Jake looked through his eyes._

_"What's the matter American Dragon? Is my magic too good for you?"_

_He reacted violently and attacked him. Jake attacked him. His victim is screaming from the agonizing pain._

_He continued to scratch him with his claws. Pandarus was bleeding everywhere._

_"Stop!!" Pandarus said. Jake stops and walks closer to Pandarus who was limping away from him. "Stay away from me!" Pandarus, lying on the floor looks up to Jake. "What do you want?"_

"You see Jake, I never really intended to kill you. I wanted to catch you, but things got sour." Abbott said.

Jake was surprised not only by the fact that he was able to accurately deduce what happened, but also by his motives. Fu Dog was also surprised. Something so complex can be explained by simple phenomenon.

"I guess it's possible." Fu Dog said.

"So do you believe me now?" Abbott asked Jake.

Jake was silent. Abbott could only take his silence as a yes.

"We need your help Abbott. Will you accept?" Landy asked.

Abbott was silent for a moment, he looked to Landy. "Anything to get my revenge on Chang."

Chapter 11: Call of Duty

Chapter 12: In the Line of Fire

Chapter 13: The Radio Tower

Chapter 14: Psychic Spies

Chapter 15: Truth Be Told

A/N: Unfortunately, things are getting more... challenging as I go deep in the middle of my term (while those in America are enjoying the benefits of a summer vacation... sob... me lol). Looks like my schedule has taken the better of me and updates will inevitably slow. I don't know if you guys noticed, I update once a week and I could be slowing the pace to two weeks.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Vance and his squad were now on board a CH-53 after the Chinook landed on an aircraft carrier. They rested for a while but soon later got called to leave. Jones was temporarily tagging along with the squad of the army but it was more likely that it was the squad tagging along with the Air Force. They could see other helicopters flying on along the same direction. The squad was not sure were they were headed but it seemed that Vance and Jones knew where they were headed.

"Where are we guys headed now?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know but word is we're headed back to the mainland." Desmond said.

"L.A. to be exact." Vance said.

The team looked to Vance. Some giving a smile. "Oh yeah! The first thing I'm gonna do when we reach L.A., take a shower and head off to the Staples Center." Wesley said.

The team gave a hearty laugh. "That's nothing. What I'll do when we reach L.A. Go to the beach and go uh… sightseeing." Jackson said.

They gave a smaller laugh. "What about you sir? What are you gonna do when we land?" Desmond asked.

"I don't know." Vance said.

"I'm sure Captain Vance has a lot of things to do when we land."

The group stopped laughing. Then, they looked at Vance with surprised Jackson looked at his new captain. "Captain?"

A few hours ago…

_"You did good back in Hawaii, Sergeant."_

_In a briefing room, Vance was in a room alone with Colonel Carter._

_"Jones told me about what you did. Your actions have saved Hawaii from certain destruction."_

_"It was my duty sir." Vance replied._

_There was a temporary silence in the room._

_"Is that all sir?" Vance asked._

_"Uh… how would you like to serve the Air Force?" Carter asked._

_"Thanks for the offer mate, but I've already served the Air Force and I transferred to the regular army." Vance replied._

_"I have your file… your real file." Carter said._

_Vance was surprised. "If you have my file, then you already know the reason why I left."_

_"You were supposed to be relieved of duty, but you continued to wear your uniform only at a different face. Only a handful of people get second chances, Captain."_

_"Captain?"_

_"You will be briefed in L.A. There's gonna be a gathering that you wouldn't wanna miss."_

_"What is it?"_

_"It's top secret for now, but you'll find out anyway…. So, will you accept?"_

_Vance gave this look, showing that he was thinking about the offer._

_"Permission to bring my squad along with me?"_

_"Granted."_

"Got that right, sergeant." Vance addressed Jackson.

"Sergeant?" Jackson said.

"Congratulations man! You're a veteran." Wesley said.

"He's not the only one guys." Vance added. "I haven't forgotten about you guys."

"Great! So what am I now?" Wesley asked.

"Sergeant." Vance said.

"Oorah!"

Vance then looked at Desmond. "So does that make me sergeant too?" Desmond asked.

"No. You're going to be my lieutenant." Vance said.

"Sweet."

Jackson and Wesley looked at Desmond and Vance. "Lieutenant?" They said simultaneously.

"I know what you guys are thinking but I'm only allowed to get one lieutenant." Vance added.

A loud thump was felt in the chopper. The winds were picking up speed.

One of the pilots then faced the fuselage of the helicopter. "Buckle up boys! We'll be landing in an hour!"

In Draco Island, Chang was watching the news on television. Unfortunately, things have not gone as she had hoped. Most of the Pacific fleet had been wiped out along with some of the other nations but she did not expect the humans to win the battle in Hawaii. She knows that despite their losses, their military was still a formidable opponent. She was sure the humans were going to use Hawaii as a forward base.

"A minor setback. Nevertheless, they've already taken a beating. Another attack and their defenses will fall. We shall attack at dawn and soon, the world will fall in the hands of dragons."

Two dragons then approached Chang. "Lao Shi, Andam, prepare our forces. We will be attacking Hawaii at dawn."

The two silently nodded and left.

"Good. Now I have other things to attend to."

Unknown to Chang, a GPS hovers above the island. Ever since its founding, satellite traffic within the area had increased almost instantly.

CIA Headquarters in Langley, Virginia

David, Voahsen, Abbott, Kulde and Fu Dog were now in the separate building while Landy was still in the main building. They were waiting for her for any news. They were all inside the same room with each looking at each other. Voahsen and Abbott looked more on the talking dog which was still silent. Fu noticed that they were staring more to him but he pretended not to notice. Despite that, Voahsen and Abbott continued to look at him and with that, Fu Dog had to break the silence.

"Okay. This… is uh… akward." Fu Dog said.

"You're tellin' me." Abbott said.

"I feel like I'm in an animated movie." Voahsen said.

"Fu Dog, I have this question I've been wanting to ask." David said.

"Yeah."

"How long is six hundred in human years?" David asked.

Fu Dog was silent.

"I mean one human year is equivalent to 6 years for a normal dog. So if you were a normal dog, you would be 3,600 years old. You should have died 580 human years ago or you could've died 180 times." Bourne said.

"Hey, I'm not that old." Fu Dog said.

"Why don't we change the subject?" Kulde said.

"Okay, so you're a dragon right?" Abbott said.

"Yes." Kulde replied.

Abbott nodded and became silent for a while.

"There's something that I've been wanting to ask you." Kulde said.

"Okay." Abbott said.

"Why did you decide to create Operation Discovery?"

Abbott was silent for a while. It seems that his question was the most serious one. He thought for a while and took a deep breath.

"As you know, well... David knows, I was... supposed to resign last year. I... wanted to leave a legacy of myself to the agency. Chang told me that I was not supposed to be satisfied with training humans as there were bigger prizes. Now, instead of living a legacy, what… I get this."

Landy immediately stepped into the room.

"One of our satellites just passed by Island W44-B." Landy said.

"Pardon?" Kulde asked.

"Draco Island. It seemed that it was given a name belonging to the W40 chain islands but it was classified as an uninhabited. Anyways, we've been taking pictures of the island ever since its founding. You may want to take a look at this."

Everybody came in to get a closer look. The picture was a top view of the island but they could see something unnatural about the island.

"Haven't seen that before?" Abbott asked.

"It looks like… some kind of ritual grounds." Fu Dog said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Kulde said.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: How long has it been? Anyway, it's been a hectic month. My finals is two weeks from now but I was able to get this time to make an update. I made a small change in chapter 16. I wrote Bourne instead of David but that has been corrected now.

Chapter 17

After the discussion with Landy and the other associates, Kulde departed with Jake now on their way to Los Angeles. They were on board one of the CIA's private modified Bombardier CRJ-700s. They were in the middle of their journey and where above the plains of Kansas or Nebraska. One could not really tell. There are no distinct features that allows one to tell which state they are above. It was flat for hundreds of miles on the horizons of their windows. The plane was running low on fuel and a KC-10 suddenly appears out of nowhere and extends its refueling cylinder to feed the plane with much needed fuel to complete the journey. Jake did not talk on the journey but Kulde felt like he wanted to say something.

"You know what, I don't think he had a choice at all." Kulde said referring to Ward Abbott.

"How would you know that?" Jake asked softly.

"We talked about it. What ever happened back then, he seems to be trying to make up for it" Kulde said.

"It's just… this is so screwed up."

"Nothing makes sense in the world of man. I'll tell you. Man has created several technologies that are supposed to be for peace. You would find it hard to believe that the gun is supposed to be an invention that was supposed to save lives. Instead, it has become a symbol of war and oppression."

"And that's supposed to makes sense?"

"The truth is that nothing is what it seems. In Abbott's case, there's a lesson there."

"And what's that?"

"You can't trust too many people."

Back at the CIA Headquarters

"So the cure will only work when the antidote and a wand are simultaneously taken."

Fu Dog asked with everyone looking at him in puzzled faces. "What?" He asked with a confused look.

"Wand? You do realize that we're in the 21st century right?" Abbott said.

"We obviously can't zap each and every one of the dragons knowing that some are copies." David said.

"Then how are we…" Fu Dog asked but was cut short.

"… a giant inductor." Landy finished.

"Exactly. The air force has several dozens of electro-magnetic generators stored in Edwards Air Force Base." Abbott said.

"Which is coincidentally near Los Angeles." Voahsen said.

"All we need is to attach it to a ballistic missile and there you have it. An electro-magnetic ICBM." Landy said.

"Well that's easy. What about the antidote?" David asked.

Everyone now turns their attention to Shar Pei. "Antidote can be inhaled through its vaporized form." Fu Dog giving a wide grin.

"Well then, if we play our cards right, we'll be able to win the war overnight." Landy said. She then walks away. "Pack your bags boys. We're going to LA."

Jake and Kulde's CRJ was on final approach to Edwards Air Force Base (ICAO code: KEDW). The plane touches down in runway 22. As the plane slows down, it turned left to the nearest taxi way. Jake and Kulde could see the base was very active. Dozens of jets which appear to be F-15s seem to hover in formation above the base with several more AH-64 helicopters doing fly bys. They even got to see the most advanced and most costly aircraft to be designed, the F-22 Raptor, with a dozen lying above the tarmac and ready to go. It was powerful display of force. The plane was finally entering a hangar and Jake could see from the window two familiar figures. One was General Wilson and beside him was CIA's Nicole Parsons. The plane grinded to a halt and soon, the plane's doors were opened. The dragons, disguised in their human forms, exited the aircraft. Wilson was the first one to greet them.

"Councilor Kulde, Jake Long, we meet again." Wilson said.

"Same here." Jake then looks to Parsons. "I thought you were back in the CIA headquarters."

"I was until the fighting started in the Pacific." Parson replied.

"This is a joint operation between the Air Force and the CIA, with pretty much the rest of the world cooperating with us so it's more of a cooperation at highest form." Wilson said.

Parsons then notices Councilor Kulde whom she believes she has not met yet. "I'm Nicole Parsons. I'm the CIA coordinator here." She said.

"Nice to meet you Miss Parsons." Kulde shaked her hand.

"Oh please, you can call me Nicky."

"Fair enough."

They now take a long walk to another hangar that is from the other end of the base. Parsons and Wilson were having their own discussion.

"So, I heard that Europe is lending a hand." Parsons said.

"Affirmative. A combined NATO fleet with our very own US Sixth Fleet in the Mediterranean ready to support our Pacific operations." Wilson explained.

"Where are they now?" Parsons asked.

"The last I heard, they were in the Bering Strait."

"Russia won't like that."

"Well, I'm not worried about Russia right now and I don't think they're worried either."

"So where are these dragons that you recruited?" Kulde asked.

"That's where we're headed. It took a lot of negotiations from other countries and a lot of work from you and Landy's department but it's finally done." Wilson said.

"I think you might know some of them." Parson said referring to Jake.

"Oh, I hope not." Jake said.

They were now in front of a heavily guarded closed hangar.

"So, you ready?" Parsons asked. The two just nodded.

The soldiers guarding the doors open them.

They were finally open. Jake and Kulde had their eyes wide open. "Oh… my… God." Kulde said seeing hundreds of people some in their dragon forms. They walked in and soon, Jake heard a familiar voice.

"Jake?"

Jake looked to where the direction of the voice came.

"Over here!"

Jake finally got to see the person calling his name. "Nerk?"


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: It's been more than a month. I'm back to updating this once in a while. This is short.

Chapter 18

On the other end, the CH-53 of Captain Vance and his men have finally reached landfall. They could see the skyline of Los Angeles far from view but they kept going on and on. They realized they were not really landing in L.A. but as they soon got out of the city limits, they realized that their destination was Edwards.

"Well, so much for our plans." Wesley said. They just chuckled.

They were finally descending. The pilot of the cockpit tells them to be ready.

"LZ. Check your altitude." They could hear the pilot say in the cockpit. "Thirty seconds." Everyone was now getting ready and they held their rifles. They were now inside the base itself. Jackson could see the other chawks follow suit. They saw what Jake and Kulde saw earlier.

"Looks like this is gonna be the fight of the century." Jackson commented. The others could see it as well.

"Touching down at five." Soon, touchdown. Everyone got out of the chopper and awaited instructions. They could see Colonel Hank Carter dropping off from the other chawk. He was now headed their way.

"Captain, follow me." Carter said.

They followed him to a path. As they passed through, they watched soldiers marching and getting ready. The days ahead are very crucial for the army and the rest of the world as the world watches closely on this new crisis.

"Colonel Carter, would you mind explaining to me what the plan is?" Vance said as they continued walking.

"As you know, Hawaii was spared from takeover of those creatures. However, we're still uncertain if we could hold our position there. Word is that the dragon attacks have subsided. This is the calm before the storm. They could launch a full wave assault any second. So, we're using Edwards as our temporary main base for all Pacific military operations." Carter explained. "The good news is that our European counterparts are willing to help."

"Who knew the REFORGER would work the other way around?" Jackson commented.

"Yes, it is ironic." Carter said.

"So this is the great gathering you're talking about?" Vance said.

"No. We're headed there." Carter said.

They were now approaching a heavily guarded closed hangar.

Back inside the hangar, Nerk and Jake give their exchanges. It had been a long time since they had not met.

"So Jakeroo, it's been what? Three… Four years." Nerk said.

"Yeah… They recruited you here?" Jake asked.

"My government told me to go to America. They only told me that there was a global event mate, but I knew what it was already about. I don't know they found out I was the Australian dragon though." Nerk said. "So how about you, Jakeroo?"

"I've been okay I guess." Jake replied.

A noise put the attention of everyone inside the hangar to look at the main doors which are slowly opening. A bright flash overwhelmed them due to the sun glare. As soon as the doors were fully open, people inside saw hundreds of soldiers at the front of the hangar with a handful of men at the front.

"Kids?" Vance said.

"So we're in to kidnapping now." Wesley said. They gave a slight laugh.

General Wilson then approached the center of the hangar and told the dragons to change to their dragon form. Slowly, all the dragons, including Jake and Nerk, changed to their dragon form. Everyone outside the hangar was shocked.

"My God." Jackson said.

"Gentlemen, I give you our secret weapon." Carter said.

"Colonel Carter?" Jake said.

"Jake, I didn't know you're a dragon." Carter said.

"You know this creature?" Desmond asked in a puzzled way.

"He's one of my daughter's best friend." Carter explained. He then looked to Jake. "So how's my daughter doing?"

"She's fine. She told me to see you." Jake said.

"Anyway, this is our answer to the crisis. As you know, our chances look really grim, but we have the cooperation of the world now. We may have a chance at this. We've gone through two world wars, dozens of major conflicts, and hundreds of… covert ops and let me tell you we're not going to fall down that easily. Even countries that would not help us are helping us now."

"So what's the plan?" Jake asked.

Wilson looked to Jake with confidence. "Currently, our position in Hawaii looks vulnerable. Our forces are going to intensify the defenses of the island and hopefully secure it before the Sixth Fleet and our NATO allies arrive. The dragons, that would be you guys, will fly to an aircraft carrier already en route to Draco Island."

There was an increase in the chatter as they heard that they were headed epicenter of the problem. "You want us to go to Draco Island already." Nerk said.

"You'll be assisted by a military team. Can we count on you?"

Nerk, Jake nor the other dragons could not answer. They felt that they did not have the authority. However, they looked to someone who does. Councilor Kulde had been silent trying to assess the situation silently. He noticed that all the dragons were looking at him.

"Councilor, it's your call." Jake said.

Councilor Kulde looked at how serious the situation is. A few moments later, he gave an answer. "When do we leave?"

Wilson smiled. "So it's settled." He now looked to the people at the entrance of the hangar.

"What about the military team? Where are they?" Vance asked.

"I'm looking at them." Wilson replied.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

To avoid the risk of the other side knowing of their plan, Wilson delivered the dragons through their transport helicopters. Dozens of helicopters were involved in the transfer operation. Coincidentally, Vance and his team were on the same helicopter as Jake, Nerk and Councilor Kulde. They stared at the other with an awkward sensation. No one was breaking the silence. Jackson thought that it was going to be a long flight so he decided to speak up.

"So, you guys are dragons." Jackson said awkwardly as he already knew they are.

"Yep." Nerk replied.

"Cool." Jackson said. The room now fell to silence once more.

"I always thought dragons to be bigger." Jackson said breaking the silence again.

"It really depends." Kulde replied. "Some are big but not as big as you think, if that's what you mean."

"I mean you guys just change to your dragon form and what… your dragon forms seem to be human-size."

"You want us to be bigger?" Jake asked a little irritated.

"No, not really. It's just that I'm… a little disappointed..." Jackson said.

"A round of applause of Jackson's valiant effort to keep the atmosphere alive." Wesley said.

"So much for first impressions." Desmond said.

"Come on, are we going to work together without knowing each other?" Jackson said.

"Try a different topic." Jake suggested.

"Okay. Uhm…" Jackson's finger snapped. "Okay, I got one. How did you guys get involved in this?"

"Okay, I don't know really. I was called to go here by the Australian government." Nerk replied.

"Long story short, Jake and I have been collaborating with the CIA." Kulde said.

"What about you guys?" Jake asked.

"We're from Charlie Company in Schofield. The dragons invaded us back in Hawaii. Luckily, we were able to repel them." Vance said.

"How did you stop them?" Kulde asked.

"Flashbangs. We then hit them and they simply vanished. We were still outnumbered but reinforcements came to the rescue." Desmond said.

"You didn't kill them. Those were only copies." Kulde said.

"Are you serious?!" Wesley said.

Kulde just nodded.

"That sucks." Wesley replied.

"Tell me about it." Jake said.

"I hope you guys are enjoying back there. Seems that I'm missing out on the fun." A voice said coming from the helicopter's radio.

Immediately, Vance smiled as he recognized the voice he is listening to. "Jones? That you?"

"That's an affirmative." Jones said.

"Where the hell were you man? It's like you just disappeared." Vance said.

"Captain Jones here volunteered to airlift you guys." Another voice from the radio was heard.

This time, it was Jake who recognized the voice. "Colonel Carter?"

"That's right son. We'll be landing in less than an hour. Carrier ID, USS Kitty Hawk."

They continued their casual talk. Everyone seemed to be getting know each other by then. It seemed that Jackson's attempt of getting to know each other was a success. Moments later, they see the carrier. It was still far as the boat looked like a tiny spec. Landing the chawks took place one by one as it was impossible to simultaneously land all at the same time. The deck was overloaded with aircraft from those that had just landed with the ones the aircraft carrier already has in its possession.

A few hours passed by and it soon became dark. It was nightfall, and the ship was even darker from the outside. The captain of the ship had decided to turn off any exterior lighting for precaution of the threat of their enemy knowing of their presence. It was always standard procedure to turn the lights off. Usually, there were a few lights turned on for night-capable landing, but even that was turned off. The mood in the carrier was tense. The presence of the dragons made Kitty Hawk an even greater target for an attack. Jake and the other dragons could feel the sailors in the ship were not in the mood for talking but despite that, they knew the dragons were here to help. They were hospitable to the dragon trying to say hi to them and gave their respects, but it did not change the tension. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. At 0800 hours, their offensive to Draco Island will begin.

After a while, the tensions subsided. The dragons shared dinner with the sailors and soldiers. Captain Vance and his team had a chat with the other sailors stationed in the ship.

"Kitty Hawk was supposed to be decommissioned early 2009, but the crew petitioned the board to extend the service of this great ship a little more." One soldier said explaining to Vance and his team how they saved USS Kitty Hawk.

"You're really proud of this ship." Vance said.

"After being in service here for quite a while, it feels like Kitty Hawk was our second home." He explained.

"Kitty Hawk underwent a major facelift after the decommissioning was suspended. The Navy Admiral sent a proposal to the Congress to get a funding for upgrading the conventional engine to a nuclear reactor." Another sailor said.

While they were having their dinner, Jake went outside to the main deck of the ship. It true what they say. Jake looked around and he could not see a thing. Everything was just dark.

"Eye of the dragon."

Jake's eyes glowed. He could now see the deck and stared at the sea. It was quiet outside. Jake could see the jets parked outside.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

0700 hours Hickam AFB

"How far are you?" Wilson asked talking to his radio. After Edwards AFB, he had apparently transferred immediately to the frontline: Hawaii. He is inside a tent that they set up for communications after the radar tower was destroyed. Whoever he was talking to, it did not seem to please him. "You need to come here fast. We need all the help we can get." Wilson said putting down his radio. At that moment, Landy, David, Fu Dog and Abbott had come to meet Wilson.

"You guys shouldn't be here." Wilson said.

"Come on. Like you said, you need all the help you can get." Landy said. "Is it ready?"

"Almost. They're already loading the generator to the ICBM."

"Then that's good. We're on schedule. We can beat this." Fu Dog said.

"Am I the last to know that you have a talking dog?" Wilson asked.

"You didn't know?" David said.

"I knew about magical creatures being real after Landy…"

"If you knew magical creatures being real with the dragon outbreak and all, then this shouldn't surprise you." Abbott said.

"Okay, enough with the talking dog. What forces do you have ready?" Landy asked.

"We've already got dozens of jets circling the island with hundreds more on standby." He said pointing his finger on the sky. He then pointed his finger near the mountains. "The Army has AA hidden in the jungles. Most of our forces in Hickam were decimated but the survivors are willing to hold off an attack. The Navy here is battered considering Pearl Harbor to be one of the hardest hit. They need to be resupplied but the Sixth Fleet is still far off with a good three hours before arriving." Wilson said.

One of the radio communicators called General Wilson's attention. "Sir, an E-3 is detecting incoming fast movers."

"And so it begins. Tell the jets to scramble."

"Wilson wait!" Landy said.

"What is it Landy?" Wilson asked.

"The guys and I have thought of another ambitious plan. If this pulls through, we can limit casualties."

The communicator now sends his message to nearby units. The alarm then sounded signaling that it has begun.

"Attention all military elements, be advised. Enemy is fast approaching from the West. High command has authorized all aircraft to engage."

Another communicator was giving the air force command radio frequency. The jets were now aware of the threat and have started to get into flying formation.

Radio chatter started to increase.

"This is Shark six-niner, affirmative. Heading there now."

"North Star two-two, roger."

The jets are now heading toward the location of the incoming hostiles. F-15s, F-16s, F/A-18s, F-22s, you name it. It was a major force to be reckoned with. Just as they near the enemies heading, they could see their targets. Only this time, they look a lot more than what they thought.

"My God." One of the pilots said as they as he flies by approaching them. Despite the strength of the Air Force, it almost felt that they were outnumbered. Below and behind them were the military's destroyers which have been partially damaged on the first attack.

"Fire on my mark. Lock you targets." One of the lead pilots said who was flying a Raptor. They were now close enough that they could see the faces of their enemies.

"Fox one." The lead pilot said. A missile dropped from the belly of the fighter and the missile soon sped all the way. Soon, other pilots started to follow suit. The dragons soon spun to action changing their trajectory trying to dodge the incoming missiles. The attack has begun.

If the dragons were attacking Hawaii, in the USS Kitty Hawk, the military was going to make an attack of their own. Jake was in his quarters and noticed a phone beside him. He decided to make his first and probably his last call before the battle. Back at Jake's home, his mom answers the phone.

"Hello."

"Mom, it's me." Jake said.

"Honey, how are you? Where are you now?" Susan asked.

"I'm fine and I'm at the USS Kitty Hawk."

"So are they treating you well?"

"Yeah, where's dad?"

"He's at work but I'll tell him that you called."

"Okay."

"Jake, promise me that when this is over, you come to us immediately."

"I will.… Gotta go mom. They're calling us. Oh and by the way, tell Trixie I met his dad and also tell Rose that I'm fine. Love you!" Jake said.

"I love you too." Susan replied.

In Councilor Kulde's quarters, he was lying on his bed. He had been reflecting on these past few days. Finally, he thought. They finally have the recognition of the humans despite being magical creatures and all. Who would have thought that a conflict like this would unite humans and magical creatures against one common enemy. He felt that in some way, this was what he would have wanted. One of the sailors come knock to his room.

"Sir, Colonel Carter would like to see you." He said.

"What for?" Kulde asked.

"He said he would like to seek your advice on the strategic points on the island for a plan of attack and… something more."

Kulde got up to his feet. "Of course."

Desmond was in the chapel of the carrier. He was holding a rosary and prayed intently. Once in a while, he looked at the giant crucifix, then he put his head down.

"Colonel's telling us to assemble at the main deck."

Desmond did not look behind, but he knew it was Vance. "I'll be there."

Vance approached Desmond and sat beside him.

"Afraid?"

"Not really sir…. Maybe a little but this is what I signed up for." Desmond answered.

"It's going to be okay. We have the dragons."

"Sir, I signed up to be in the army to help protect my country, but this… is just too much and it's barely been a week."

Vance looked intently to Desmond. "Listen to me, the reason that I accepted the Colonel's offer was not because he ordered me to. I mean… I could easily reject his offer."

"What are you saying?"

"I was at the Air Force back then… Was an A-10 pilot in Iraq back in 2003. My performance was incredible."

"You never told me you were at the Air Force."

"Yeah, well…"

"What happened?"

"Back in 2007, me and my wingman were tasked to destroy a target just off the city limits of Baghdad. We were going to strike a bridge. On the way, we met no problems and we were able to destroy our target but as we came back, it happened…

_Boom!_

_An explosion hit the engine of the A-10. "Clicks! I'm hit!" Vance said._

_"Sir, can you still fly?" Clicks asked._

_Suddenly, the fire alarm in Vance's cockpit sounded. "Negative. Call tower. I'm ejecting."Vance pressed the eject button as the cockpit filled with smoke._

_Clicks thought it was time to contact Mission Command. "Mission command, this is War Hammer one-niner, my captain's…" Clicks then heard a beeping sound and it was getting more frequent._

_"War Hammer one-niner, say again?"_

_Outside from his ejector seat, Vance could see a surface to air missile headed for his wingman._

_"Damn it! I'm locked." Clicks said trying to evade the missile._

_Vance could see that the missile was getting closer and closer but his partner could not shake it loose. It was too near. Then it exploded._

_Vance could see the burning plane debris falling out of the sky. "Clicks!"_

… it happened so fast…. After my chute landed, I came quickly to Clicks' crash site but the insurgents followed and apprehended me. I was their prisoner for a month. They set me free… with my ransom paid. I was told that two prisoners were exchanged for my release. I asked what happened to Clicks."

"And…"

"He died on the day of the crash."

"I'm sorry to hear that sir."

"Thanks…. You see, the reason why I chose this… is so that I could make up for that day." Vance stood up. "Hurry up, they're waiting… and don't worry… every things going to be alright. I've got your back." He said as he left the room.

Desmond smiled as he continued to follow.

Outside at the main deck, sailors, pilots, soldiers, marines and… dragons were assembling to their respective groups. Jake and the dragons were already on their dragon forms and are just waiting for the moment. Vance and his squad were beside the dragons checking their rifles, shotguns, side arms, flash bangs, nigh vision and a javelin which is an RPG that uses GPS. They also brought food and water with them.

"Do you really need all that?" Jake asked.

The guys looked at Jake noticing that some of the dragons were looking as well. "You have no idea." Jackson said.

"I hope this will be over soon." Wesley said.

"We all want this to be over." Nerk added.

"Hell with that, I just hope we get out of this alive." Jackson said.

"Same here." Jake said.

"Same here." Nerk said.

"Me too." Vance said.

The sound of thrust can be heard as a group of F/A-18s fly above the dragons in formation.

Jake could see Colonel Carter and Councilor Kulde come nearer to them. "Here they comes."

"Councilor Kulde, haven't seen you for a while." Jake said.

"That's because Mr. Kulde here will be your leader. As you said, he was once your councilor. It's only fair to make him leader."

"Thank you, Colonel. We have discussed how this would go through. The enemy has made her move. I understand from the colonel that the military is planning to launch ICBMs that carry the antidotes. The thing is that they need to be outside so that everyone will be affected. We only got one shot at this." Councilor Kulde addressed.

Carter continued. "Gentlemen, this is it. I just got word from General Wilson that Hawaii is under fire as we speak. It's time."

Hickam AFB, Hawaii

Landy and the team were still with Wilson when Landy's phone rang.

"Pamela Landy." Landy introduced.

"Pam, this is Voahsen. You're not going to believe this."

"What are you saying?"

"There's a satellite update on W-44 B."

"Draco Island?"

Chapter 16: Promotion

Chapter 17: Edwards

Chapter 18: Stranger Than Awkward

Chapter 19: The Night Before

Chapter 20: D-Day


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Don't worry. I haven't given up on ADJL. I've got some interesting stories that I have to show you other than this. It's just that I needed to finish this first so that this will be done. I'm planning on making a fic on other places than ADJL.

It's been almost a month now and I guess I'm glad I finally updated. Next chapter might come in soon. I'm finally about to show you the action part. We're almost there. The hell with this and let's get this over with.

Chapter 21

A C-130 with a couple of Marines had just taken off from Hawaii. Luckily, they left unnoticed. The group did not talk much as they started to wear their special uniforms. A man then enters the compartment room and approaches them. He had already worn his special outfit. The group was silent, a bit intimidated but they did not budge. The man then removes his mask. It was David.

"Do you know why you're here?" David asked.

"Sir, yes sir!" The whole group said in unison.

"Good. Our drop off point is about two hours away so listen carefully. The USAF, USMC and the CIA have decided to coordinate this assault. They have tasked me to be your CO. Are there any questions?"

"Sir, no sir!" They all said.

"Listen, I'm not a military personnel so you don't need to talk like that. Got it?"

"Sorry, it's just force of habit." One of the soldiers said.

"I understand. Now here's the plan."

Meanwhile at USS Kitty Hawk, the men and the dragons prepare as they start their attack.

"Hope aboard." Jones said.

Vance and his men hop aboard while the dragons take flight.

"Thanks mate." Vance said. Their helicopter soon takes off following a group of other helicopters. The carrier was now significantly far away, the men could see jets and helicopters along with magical creatures dotting the sky. Vance then notices Jake and thought of radioing him.

"American Dragon, this is Whisky two – three. Over." He said referring to his call sign.

It was decided that the dragons be given radio communicators so that their actions can be recorded and that people would know who's doing what.

"What?" Jake said.

"Whisky two – three is our call sign. Yours is American Dragon."

"Okay. I got it."

"So, how's everything on your side?"

"It's cool. How about you?"

"Same here."

There was a short pause on the conversation.

"Okay then." Vance said and the conversation ended.

Jake looked at Nerk who was looking at him. "Okay, that was weird." Nerk said.

"You're telling me."

About a good thirty minutes and the strike force was able to see the island at their line of sight. When they got closer and closer, the dragons and the armies are somewhat puzzled. Was this the island? If it was, why was there nothing stopping them. It seemed that the place had been a ghost town.

"This is the place right?" Vance asked.

"We better ask our dragon buddies here." Jackson said.

"Guys, Saddle up! LZ is in sight!" Jones said as he prepares the chawk for an aerial drop off.

Vance radios the Jake. "American Dragon, is this the place?"

"No doubt about it Whisky two-three. There are some familiar landmarks here." Jake said.

"If this is it, why is there no one stopping us?"

"I don't know." Jake ended.

"I get the feeling that they're expecting us Jakeroo." Nerk said.

"Me too. Keep your guard up. Who knows what surprises they have in store for us." Kulde said.

"Go! Go! Go!" Jones said signaling that it was clear for the guys at the transport hawk to drop off. Vance and the guys grabbed the ropes and slide down away from the helicopter. Other helicopters continue to follow as they drop off their own set of soldiers. The air assets soon left in a considerable distance away from the island for a good reason. When the ICBM hits the island, the resulting EMP shock will definitely fry all electronic equipment within its area of effect. The dragons soon landed and met with the soldiers at the entrance of a cave. As Jake passed by the cave, he could remember his dad's story of trying to get out the island. Vance and his group along with some of the soldiers and some of the dragons came inside the cave. Among them were Jake, Nerk and Councilor Kulde. They got deeper within the cave. The dragons had no problem since they could see in the dark. It was time for the men to turn on their night vision. Not long, they encountered multiple forks along the way.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up." Jake said.

They decided not to go to their homogeneous pairings. Each group would have dragons and human personnel as a team. Some of the soldiers teamed up with some of the dragons and soon headed off. Vance's team was split. Jackson and Wesley would come with Councilor Kulde and Nerk while Jake would come with Vance and Desmond. They headed off to their respective paths. They slowly moved where the path would take them.

"Do you know where this place leads?" Vance asked Jake.

"I don't remember. It's all fussy now." Jake replied.

They continued walking until they reached the end of the path. They saw that tables with an entire chemistry set on top. The place was a mess with papers scattered all over as if someone was making a really long thesis. There was also a television and a bed. Desmond touched the sides of the television. It was still warm.

"Someone was recently here." Desmond said.

"Whoever the person is seemed to be in a hurry." Vance said.

Jake explored the room further until he reached another part of the cave. He noticed more beds there but this time they had straps. Something about this place was familiar. He tried to feel the beds and it suddenly came to him. He was strapped here.

_(from the Dragon Identity Chapter 18)_

_Jake was at his dragon form. He was wrapped around in chains._

_"This isn't over Cha…" his mouth was wrapped around in chains._

_"Don't worry. This is just the beginning." She pulled a syringe out. "This won't hurt a bit." He was shot and blacked out._

_Abbott stood at the side. "He's the last of 'em?"_

_"Yeah." Chang smiled. "You know what they say, save the best for last. I assure you this dragon will not disappoint us."_

_"So this is it. Your dream has become reality."_

_"Yes… But, there are still some who can threaten this along the way." She continued. "I heard about Pandarus backing out of the program."_

_Abbott looked down as if there was something he was embarrassed about. "I don't what happened. He ju…"_

_"We need his funding Abbott! More importantly his support! You need to keep an eye on him Abbott or the worst is yet to come."_

Jake now understood Abbott's role in all this. He finally accepted that Abbott was not one of the main culprits and that he should have trusted him sooner. Only one thing mattered now, bring Chang to justice. He left the room and was about to head back to his team but as he left, someone had struck the back of his head with a metal bat. He fell to the ground somewhat stunned but still awake. He tried to move but he could not. He then got a glimpse of who smacked him but the bump on his head gave him a blurry vision. The figure then smacked his head several more times until the figure was sure he was knocked out for good after which the figure tightly grabbed right foot and dragged him across to somewhere.

Desmond turned the television on and was surprised that CNN was the last thing the person watched. The news currently broadcast was the conflict happening in Hawaiian theater. They saw the military holding off but it seemed that they could not sustain the losses.

"They have cable?" Desmond commented.

They listened to the news reports. A sudden realization came to them.

"Whoever this man is definitely well-informed of the situation." Vance said.

"Do you think they knew about us coming here?"

"Colonel Carter said it was top secret. They wouldn't divulge it to the media."

Vance decided to radio Jake for this realization. "Jake, come over here. I think we got something." They waited for a reply. After he failed to reply, Vance looked Desmond to the face. Something must have happened to him. "Jake?" Again no response. They became more vigilant after the realization one of their members was missing.

"Where did he go?" Vance said.

"I think he went to the other rooms a bit ahead of us."

They immediately came to that certain room and realized their worst fear. They saw Jake's communicator lying on the floor.

"We should tell the others." Desmond said.

Jake slowly regained consciousness though, he was still stunned from the attack, or was he? He realized that his wrists were cuffed. It soon came to him that his neck and his ankles were also cuffed. His mouth was also tightly strapped with a belt as well. He could not move or break free. He could not even turn his head around or speak.

"Relax. It's pointless to fight…" The familiar voice then put a chair in front of him and sat down. It was Chang. "… American Dragon."

Jake was furious at the first of his face. He moved violently wanting to get his revenge on her but his effort was in vain.

"I'm telling you. The chair your sitting is composed of a carbon-fiber composite, as well as the cuffs being made of unicorn horn as well." Chang smiled. All Jake could do is watch her smile.

"So you like how I redid the place. You know your grandfather was a big help in redecorating the place. A big help…. So big a help, that he, along with my other minions, are pursuing your friends as we speak."

The last words of Chang brought horror on Jake's face to the point that Chang could see it.

A sudden movement caught Vance's eye. He thought he saw something.

"Did you see that?" Vance said.

"We're not alone." Desmond replied.

Suddenly, Desmond caught a glimpse of it pass. "I think I saw something move."

"They're on to us. They're toying us." Vance said. "Flashbangs ready."

"Ready sir."

"Good. Your call lieutenant. I'll cover you."

They were still in night vision. It felt that their encounters were getting a lot frequent. Also, It appeared that they were more than one and that they were getting closer and closer. Still, Desmond waited for the right time. He waited until everyone or the lot of them would get a good look at the flashbang. They could finally see their figures getting closer. Desmond finally let the pin go and threw it on the ground and started to run. Vance saw this and took the cue to run as well. The dragons saw this and started to fly to catch up to them. Then, the grenade flashed, giving a sudden burst of energy that stunned anyone near it or was temporarily blinded by the sudden flash. Vance and Desmond were far enough not be affected by the blast while the dragons flew aimlessly in that part of the cave. Finally, they thought they were far enough and thought of taking a breather.

"Looks like the coast is clear sir." Desmond said.

Out of nowhere a blue tail of some sort hit Desmond knocking him out. Vance turns too see a short old man coming near him. Vance pulled a flashbang from his uniform but before he could pull the pin, the old man's blue tail hit him hard. He fell to the ground letting go the grenade without pulling the needle. He tried to get up and when he looked to the man, he saw a tall blue dragon in-front of him. Realizing the odds were against him, he fell to ground and only passed out. Moments later, he could feel that he was being dragged with the dragon's right hand with the left hand dragging the lieutenant.

Jake noticed Chang was preparing a mixture of some sort. He could not tell what it was but he had a bad feeling about it.

"You know this mixture was perfected by a man I used to work with. Shame, I had to kill him in the end."

Jake tried to say something as if trying to guess who it was. Chang understood who his guess was.

"No, it wasn't Pandarus." She said coming close to Jake and showing to him a syringe. Again, Jake tried to move even if he knew that he could not. He knew what she was up to with that syringe. Chang put the needle near his face letting it touch the tip but not piercing the skin. "Fear, I see it in you."

He then let the syringe away giving Jake a sigh of relief.

"You have outlived your purpose American Dragon, but perhaps, I have underestimated you. Perhaps, you have not outlived your purpose after all." This time she is preparing something else. She came in front of Jake once more holding a vial of which inside she wanted to show. It was a chip. "The humans create such interesting technologies. This chip is usually inserted somewhere near the center of the brain. Somewhere near the hypothalamus. It complements the drug's effects of controlling emotions. Incredibly, this tiny chip only five hundred micrometers long has an astonishing capacity of one gigabyte, more than enough room to put a sophisticated software with millions of commands. Being in the center of the brain, it sends its specific ultra-high frequency that distorts or even silences the mind, relinquishing its control of body to the microchip." Chang made a small laughter. "But enough small talk. You are like a prodigal son American Dragon. You have been lost, but now, have been found. Now that you have been found, it's time to turn you to one of us again." She said leaving the vial on top of a table in front of him. "Don't worry, it will be a quick and painless process. However, that can wait. As soon as your friends arrive, I will show them a demonstration of what would when they are killed by one of their own."

She then unveiled another syringe and started drawing out blood from Jake's arm. "I feel like a very lucky girl who gets what she wants. I have been trying to complete my plan but something was missing and it just so happens that you come to my doorstep. We are entering a new era Jake. An era where dragons will forever rule the face of the earth." She then grabbed the syringe and the vial leaving Jake alone.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Chang was now headed to another part of the cave which was sealed from the rest of cave. This part of the cave appeared to be circular and there were a group of people (dragons of course) who were standing evenly spaced at the circumference.

"The ritual can now begin." Chang said showing them a syringe with containing Jake's blood. She then handed it over to a dark male. It was Andam. "Continue the ritual without me. I have some unfinished business to settle." She then left.

Jake was alone and he felt that he had lost. He knew that his freedom would be sacrificed to a life blind servitude until he dies. At least, that is how he read it. He then felt that someone had entered here. Jake could not turn around so he could only assume it was Chang. When the figure appeared to Jake's view, he was surprised to find out that it was not Chang but his grandfather and with him, his teammates Vance and Desmond. Jake cried seeing what they did to his grandfather as it was demoralizing his spirit.

"Jake? What did they do to you?" Vance said who was still being dragged by the leg.

"Lao Shi, I see that you have brought our guest." Chang said bringing two chairs with him. She tied the two men up with both of them facing Jake. She waited until the other person woke up and she soon started a speech.

"Gentlemen, tonight, you will see the awesome power of change. And so tonight my fellow humans, you will witness before you the change of one of your fellow comrades as he becomes one like his grandfather. Later, he will be demonstrating a combat move I believe you are familiar with… friendly fire." Chang said with a smile, pointing to the dragon that had brought them. The men realized how delicate of a situation this was for them and saw how hard it was on Jake. Chang was preparing another formula to put in the syringe and prepared another chip. Chang slowly put the needle near his bruised skull and thrust it forward leaking all of the fluid going inside Jake. Jake was feeling the effects and soon passed out. Soon the programmed chip was next. It was about to go near Jake's skull. Out of nowhere, Vance noticed a small tinkle in the distance after which an object flew towards them. The object made a sound, Vance quickly realized what the thrown object was.

"Desmond! Get down!" Vance said. They fell to the direction which was away from the object just to make sure they completely do not have a good view of it. And just to be sure, they closed their eyes. Chang looked down to see and saw the object to which it flashes. Chang and Lao Shi fell to the ground, paralyzed by the intense brightness of the flashbang. Soon the rest of the squad appeared and the teams converged to one unified force. Together, they apprehended Chang and the blue dragon, however, Lao Shi was not as helpless as they thought and he was able to flee. Jackson and Wesley untied the their comrades while Nerk and Councilor Kulde freed Jake from the chair.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Vance said.

"It looks like he got hit by the drug." Kulde said.

"We need to bring him outside before the antidote arrives." Vance said.

Kulde tells Nerk along with another dragon to bring Jake outside.

"Take good care of him Dragon Nerk." Kulde said.

"I will sir." Nerk said.

They soon flew off to the nearest exit.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Chang said as she was being tackled by several men and dragons.

"After all the trouble you've caused, not a chance." Kulde said.

"Councilor Kulde, they're coming." A distant voice said. It was Nerk and the other dragon, they apparently came back.

"Who's coming?" Kulde asked.

"The other dragons!" Nerk replied. Soon the other dragons started showing up and they were increasing in number.

"Open fire!" Vance said. Soon the men were firing their guns to the other approaching dragon while the dragons with Kulde used their own fire power to repel them. With their minds preoccupied, they did not realize that Chang had escaped. When Nerk saw this, he wanted to race to get her, but he was stopped by Kulde. "Let her go." Kulde said. "Right now, we need to get out of here!"

"I got an idea!" Vance said. "Everyone! Fall back!"

The men followed and retreated to an alternate route out of the cave. The dragons, Vance and Jackson stayed. Vance made sure that the dragons were a little behind.

"Jackson! The javelin!" Vance said.

With that, Jackson used javelin and launched it. The missile fired and went upward, something the GPS-missile does at it aims its target from above. It then hit the ceiling of the caves. Vance and Jackson ran as fast as they could before the entrance from where they exited blocked them from the enemy. Everyone then ran toward the exit. When they finally reached the outside, Vance radios Colonel Carter at the USS Kitty Hawk.

"This is Whisky two-three calling in Kitty Hawk. The bait has been hooked. They're on their way. What's the word on the package?" Vance radios.

"Captain Vance, the antidote is being delivered as expected. ETA five minutes."

A loud thud was then heard coming from the cave. They are coming.

"Call in air support! We're gonna need it."

"Negative Captain. The jets are ordered to stay clear until the EMP has been detonated. Good luck."

"Get in position!" Vance said.

Everyone was in ready stance. The dragons stood up facing the cave while the men pointed their rifles toward the cave. When the first dragon came out, the soldiers opened fire once more. They could not care if they were the victims of this conflict; it seemed that they are the ones that were likely to cause more damage. Other than that, they were a little more impervious to bullets that Vance and his men had to be sure they had full metal jackets. Desmond set-up his own javelin and together with Jackson, started firing at the dragons. The sky was filled with dancing light burst and smoke that it would have been a view if a suburban family had a barbeque in the Fourth of July.

"How long do we have to hold on?" Kulde asked.

"Two more minutes!" Vance said firing the grenade launcher of his M4A1.

Nerk was joining the fight indirectly, he had the responsibility of protecting Jake from anyone who would hurt them. Two dragons approached them.

"I'm not letting them get you yet Jakeroo." He said. He then unleashed some of his fireballs which were blue in color. When one fired at Jake however, Nerk had to cover him so that he was not harmed. The fire partially burned his scales at his shoulder. The pain was real but it was not so strong. Again, it was his turn to send his own fireballs, making sure that they retreated away from them.

Chang had entered the closed part of the cave once more to see that the ritual had been completed. "Accompany the other dragons. Let me be alone with my Master."

They abided and soon left. Chang dragoned up and saw in front of her a larger dragon in chains. The dragon was dark purple with shadows circling around. Yes, the Dark Dragon had returned. "Chang, I see you've been busy while I was gone." The Dark Dragon said.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Master, the tides now fall on our favor. The humans are at their most vulnerable and we have gathered a large dragon army under my control." Chang replied with a sense of pride as she flew at the back of his head removing something from her pockets."

"Well done my servant. You have indeed served me well. Now, untie me so that we can once again rule the earth."

"I can't do that just yet, Master for you see, as time grew, our relationship has somewhat… changed while you were gone." Chang said.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't just bring you back from that portal just to let you take control the fruits of my labor. For you see, you are in chains right now."

"You think you can just make me a prisoner. Let me go this instant Chang or you will face wrath of your mast…"

"You are not my master anymore." Chang said thrusting a syringe containing the drug inside the Dark Dragon's skull. The Dark Dragon felt the pinch. "What are you doing to me?" He said losing his strength and was eventually losing his consciousness. As he slowly knelt to the ground, Chang thrust another syringe to his skull with the second syringe containing the programmed chip. "From now on, I am your master!" The Dark Dragons eyes blurred and faded eventually passing out.

Above the clouds, eight B52s where nearing the vicinity of Draco Island. "This is Bravo seven-five, dropping the payload at designated coordinates." The pilot radioed to Kitty Hawk.

Colonel Carter then relayed the message to his men in the field. "Captain Vance, the bombing campaign has already begun. In a few moments, those sprays will reach your altitude."

"That's good to hear. What about the ICBM?"

"Have faith. They will be with you in a flash. It should come any second now."

Soon, it felt that the sky has a small drizzle. It was the antidote. Nerk made sure that Jake inhaled the fumes. And if that did not come any time soon, they saw a bright light of an incoming rocket. Just a little more and they thought, it would finally be over.

"Here it comes." Desmond said.

"Guys! Keep your electronics." Vance said.

The men got their night vision, radios and all other electronic devices and kept it in their backpacks. The dragons did not have any backpacks, so they hurriedly had to give their radios to the men or throw them away to the ground. Since it was known beforehand, the military issued the men with a special backpack that works like a Faraday cage. Faraday cages work like an unbroken metal shell where free electrons move freely at the surface of the outer shell and cannot go through the inner surface of the shell due to the shell being a conductor. The electronics would fry if they were hit by the EMP shock. The missile was already so close, they felt the heat of the exhaust.

Then… detonation. All radio contact was lost.

A/N: Just to make it clear, if I still remember in Being Human, they needed Jake's blood to open the portal. Well, let's just say that that's how I thought the portal would work to the portal in HKL that does not open in a thousand years. I know it should not work that way but to be honest, I haven't watched the series for quite a while now and really some details are now easy to forget. Cheers to those who are still supporting the cause.

On the other note, I'm making a new fanfic on KFP which should be released with in the day. It's suppose to be a comedy/ horror.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Sorry if I was away for a month now. Thanks Luiz for your concern. But seriously, you have nothing to worry. I never forget my fics. My finals have ended two days ago. Unfortunately, my master hard drive's system files got corrupted at the same time (This is a bad luck syndrome I oddly get when vacation nears which vary in different forms of bad luck) and I am unable to log in. Fortunately, I was able to switch to my slave hard drive which is now my master hard drive (Thank God I have two hard drives). I can't believe I was able to do that without any help : ). Anyway, I don't forget my fics. I never discontinue fics that I've already started (wink's eye). It gives me a sense of failure in my part. I know the feeling of reading a good fic that ended just abruptly... angry face lol. Anyway, as for promises. I promised this to be a five-part right. Well, promises are meant to be broken and I'm thinking of trimming this as the last. I could add a fourth one to bridge the first three fics together but it really depends. I promise to add a bonus feature here (I won't break that promise lol). Anyway, I'm gonna make two new fics here. One is a comedy-parody while the other is another House-fic (But I'm gonna have to see the first few episodes of season five to get the continuity right). I think I'm through with serious action fics. Just too many people, names, actions and continuities to fill. I think I'll lean more on the humor, parody, and drama genres more now.

Anyway, the reason for my absence was that I made a fic on Kung Fu Panda. And since, I noticed there wasn't really much activity here, I decided to finish it straight. Well it turns out when I finished it, I was still in the first page... oddly. Anyway, the fic I made while I was gone is a comedy horror story. If you want, you can check it out. I think it turned out well.

To sum up, expect less long fics from me. Maybe medium but not long. But I promise you, every little fic I give will be fun.

Chapter 23

At the Hawaiian theater of the conflict, Wilson was sure they in a stalemate. This was the largest number of jets that have flown off simultaneously to the air and still, they could not keep them away. The sixth fleet had not even arrived. Just as he was about to call in additional air support…

"Sir, the fighters are reporting that the enemy has just disappeared out of nowhere." The radio operator said.

"Well done Landy." He quietly whispered that only he could hear.

"What are your orders, sir?"

"Tell our men to come to HQ and refuel. And relay to our NATO friends to head for Draco Island. Tell them that the conflict here is over."

Meanwhile, Fu Dog, Abbott and Voahsen were at a CIA safe house in Honolulu. They were looking at the satellite image in front of them. Landy then enters the room with good news.

"Guys, the invasion in Hawaii stopped." Landy said.

"That's a relief. The plan worked perfectly." Fu Dog said.

"Guys, it's not over yet." Voahsen said as he magnified the image.

"What do you have for us Voahsen?" Abbott asked.

"You see this image, this is an overhead image of that ritual circle we saw just earlier." Voahsen then opened another image file. "NASA has got some of the best stuff and also one of the weirdest. You see, the fact that nothing was outside meant that a lot was going on inside. We needed to know what was inside that island and so, I don't know how they did it but they mounted an x-ray to a U-2 spy plane. That was something unheard off. Anyway, we got this. X-ray measures density, so you can see the white portions are outlining an underground circular ground with some strange symbols…"

"Hey that looks familia… oh no." Fu Dog said.

"What is it Fu?" Landy asked.

"Landy, we need to get everything we have on that island. We're gonna need it."

Jake hears someone calling his name. When he opened his eyes, he saw Nerk, Councilor Kulde, Vance and the rest. He realized that they were outside of the cave.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"We did it mate." Nerk said.

"The guys are checking for the rest of the island." Vance said. "We've got ships patrolling the coast as well as jets circling the island. We haven't found Chang yet. Oh and we've got a surprise for you." Vance and his men move sideways revealing what was behind them. It was a short man who Jake knew immediately.

"Jake?" The man said.

"Gramps!" Jake said hugging the old man with joy. As he hugged him, he still felt a little doubt. He looked to Councilor Kulde. "Wait, he's the real deal, right?"

Councilor Kulde just nodded with a smile.

"Just to be sure."

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard followed by gunfire as if the fighting suddenly continued but for a brief moment. Whatever that was, it subsided dramatically. Everyone walked to investigate what had just happened. As they walk through the rocky terrains, they realized that the other dragons, the ones whom they fought had just awoken. Near them, a HMMWV or Humvee was burning. The soldiers surrounded the dragons all their ready positions pointing their rifles to them.

"Stand down!" Vance said.

"Please don't fire. They are not the enemy." Kulde said.

"Councilor Kulde, what is the meaning of this?" Andam asked.

"These men saved you from Chang, Andam."

Andam then came close toward the Vance with a solemn look. "We are in your debt, soldier."

"Just doing our job." Vance replied.

A sudden explosion suddenly ruptures somewhere in the island. A cloud of smoke rises directly below some Blackhawks in the distance.

"This is Oscar one-five. We're hit. Going down." The pilot said. His voice was heard from the VHF radios that the military carried. A sudden cloud of black smoke emerges to which comes out the shock of the dragons.

"What the hell is that thing!" Desmond yelled.

Jake saw what he thought could not happen. The Dark Dragon had returned and beside him was Chang. "No, it can't be."

"Fear us mortals and all who opposed us. A new age is coming. One that will be ruled by dragons. Attack my minion!"

The Dark Dragon suddenly sprung to action burning everything in its path. The military presence soon opened fire.

In the USS Kitty Hawk, things got a little tense. They thought the worse was over when the EMP was dropped. Though, everything seemed sketchy, it seemed from what they were getting that they were still being attacked.

"… it's just a dragon. Moments ago, you've just faced hundreds!" Carter said.

"This one's different, Colonel. From what I've gathered with from the dragon counterparts, he's the Dark Dragon and his power exceeds more than many dragons combined." Vance explained. Dragons breathing fire and bullets whizzing can he heard in the background.

Carter sat on a chair trying to think things straight. "What do you guys need then?"

"We need another EMP."

"I'm afraid that can't happen, Captain. That EMP we just used was the only one we had ready. If we ready a new one, it will take at least half a day to get it ready."

"We hardly got an hour!"

"We'll send you additional air support Captain. Just hang on."

"We'll do!"

Captain Vance now puts down the radio as he helps Jackson fire a javelin. Jake, who was flying around throwing everything he's got on the Dark Dragon, lands on Vance's position.

"So what now!" Jake asked.

"They'll come to us with some air support, but that's all!" Vance said.

"Changing mag!" Wesley could be heard nearby.

"Haven't you stopped him before!" Vance asked.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago! We used a portal to seal him in another dimension!"

"Where the hell are we going to get portal!"

Nerk then flies and lands with to them. "Good news guys! While we were busy fighting the Dark Dragon, the councilors checked on the ritual grounds from where he came. It seems that the spell can be reversible as long as we put him back on the ritual ground."

Jake's face lit up. "That's great news."

"There's still the matter of the fact that that thing is very mobile. He needs to stay put long enough for the spell to be completed." Nerk explained.

"I think I've got just the thing." Vance said. He then picks up his radio. "Colonel, send in a couple of A-10s in our position. Can you do it?"

"You must be mocking me, of course I can." Carter replied.

"Glad to hear it. Send in a couple more F-16s fully loaded. You've got AA assets in there?"

"Negative Vance. Those are the only F-16s we have in the fleet. We've already stretched our resources. The good news is that I've just heard from our NATO allies. They're changing course to your direction."

There was a brief silence "Sir, if they come any longer, I don't think we'll make it."

"I'll do my best Vance. I promise I won't let you down."

"Yes sir. Whisky two-three out."

Colonel Carter sits for a while before taking action.

"What are your orders, sir?" A man from the room asked.

"The colonel says allied fleet is headed on our way, but I'm not sure if they'll come in time." Vance explained.

"Well then, we're on our own for the time being." Jackson said.

"Not really. The colonel says they've got a couple of A-10s ready with the F-16s already circling the area. So here's the plan."

A/N: Since it's vacation time, update will come soon. possibly tomorrow. I would love to finish this already. It's been so long : ).


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"As much as we can use the F-16s to shoot our targets, they can't really do it unless we put a flare on the targets. Missiles identify their targets by acknowledging an out of the ordinary color. In this case, it's a dense red smoke flare. Jake, this is where you and Nerk come in. Lure the Dark Dragon to the ritual circle and place the flare long enough for the missiles to recognize their targets while we and the other dragons distract him. When it's down, we come in and place another flare for the incoming A-10 bombers. Any objections?" Vance asked.

"Bold. I like it." Jake added.

"Let's get to work then."

Vance gave Jake two red flares. "Each flare burns about a minute. When I give you the signal, you place them on the Dark Dragon."

"Okay." Jake said. They then took off.

Vance orders his men to give everything they got. He also relays it to the others. There was only one plan now and it was a simple plan. The others had been doing it, they just need to do it harder. Vance and his men now go to a cliffy portion of a hill.

"We're in position." Jake radios.

"Good, just hold on. We'll give you the signal." Vance said.

They now reach the cliff and Vance contacts air support. "This is Whisky two-three. We need air support over Whisky four-four Bravo. Over."

"Whisky two-three, this is Dark Fire One. Understood. We're coming from your West."

"Target will be marked by a red flare. Fire for effect, Dark Fire One. You're clear and hot." Vance then calls out to the guys. "Okay guys, let's do this!"

"Sir, fight 'til the end." Jackson said.

"Fight 'til the end." Wesley repeated.

"Fight 'til the end." Desmond repeated.

Vance nodded.

Jake and Nerk were waiting for instructions when they heard the dramatic increase in fire. It was do or die.

"You think you can defeat us. Finish them!" Chang said.

The Dark Dragon breathed intense fire and spread it to the men and the dragons fighting him.

"Take cover!" Desmond yelled.

They heeded him. A fireball soon spread through their direction. Luckily, they all ducked just in time but just barely. Vance got up and saw the place was in ruins. Then his worst fears had been realized. Wesley and Jackson, had been partially burned.

"Jackson! Wesley!"

Then his radio began to speak up. "… ky two-… you copy? Whisky two-three, this is Dark Fire One. We're approximately two minutes from your position."

Desmond soon got up unscathed. "I'll take care of them sir. Don't worry about it."

Vance nodded and talked to his radio. "Roger that Dark Fire One. Getting ready." He then switches to Jake. "Jake, you still there?"

"Yeah, what about you? I saw the Dark Drag hit your position. Are you guys alright?"

"Wesley and Jackson just got burned but they're still kickin'. Listen. It's showtime."

It was now Jake and Nerk to do their thing. They headed straight for the Dark Dragon to which Chang notices.

"Insolent fools. You think you can still change your fate. Minion, attack those two." The Dark Dragon heeded this and soon headed straight for them. Jake and Nerk see this and soon had to fall back. Vance saw this and was pissed.

"That damn woman! She'll ruin our plan!" Vance aimed his rifle at the dragon and shot several rounds at her. Chang realized she was being hit. She tried to maneuver but was hit several times and fell down to the ground.

Meanwhile, Jake and Nerk had been running away to their objective, which was running after them.

"This is impossible. How are we…" Nerk asked.

"Let's split up. I doubt he'll split in two."

They agreed and split up. The plan worked. Sadly, it followed only Nerk. This was good as it seemed that Jake was now free to place the flare to the Dark Dragon. He quickly reached to the Dark Dragon's back unnoticed and a opened up the flare. The change in pressure and the presence of air cause the flare components to oxidize. Jake then joined Nerk back again. "Okay, I've got it in place."

"Great. We better head back to the ritual circle before the jets arrived."

About a good minute away, 25 F-16s head toward Draco Island. They could see the dark dragon for his size.

Jake and Nerk were almost there. "Just a few more."

Vance could see the jets coming in. "Come on. Come on." He crossed his fingers.

The squad captain, call sign Dark Fire One, steadily comes in. Finally, the flare was red enough to declare a strike.

"Okay, I see smoke. Squad, on me. Engage single hostile." One by one, the pilot unloaded all his armaments. The other 24 fighters follow his lead and fired everything they got.

The missiles hit the dark dragon with precision accuracy. It worked. The dark dragon was hit and fell to the ritual circle with a minimal margin of error. His tail was somewhat outside but it will do.

"This is Dark Fire One. Airstrike is right on the mark. Buggin out."

Unfortunately, Jake and Nerk were somewhat hit by the missiles. They too fall at the ritual circle.

"Oh no." Vance said.

About a good five minutes, about twelve A-10 jets were on their way with the island now on the horizon. Luckily, the colonel was also able to make two F-15s available.

Jake comes to and realized that he had crashed along with Nerk. "Nerk?"

"Yeah."

"I think we did it."

Suddenly, the dark dragon rose from the rubble. Jake and Nerk could see that he was partially disabled. He won't be able to go anywhere, but their proximity to him was so close that he can still inflict them a great deal of damage.

"Watch out." Vance had appeared in the scene and fired his rifle. Unfortunately, the dark dragon saw this and directed his attention toward him. He fired his breath toward him and got burned pretty good.

"Vance!"

Vance fell to the ground struggling to get away.

Jake suddenly heard the sound of a second batch of incoming jets. "Nerk, the A-10s. Do you still have your flare."

The dark dragon then notices them and slowly approached them.

"No, I think I must've dropped it."

Suddenly, Vance gave all his energy and threw something toward the two. It was his last flare. Jake got it and threw it directly to the dark dragon.

With sheer luck, the A-10s arrived just in time. The dark dragon was getting closer at the two when all 24 A-10s fired their rounds. At 1174 rounds for each A-10, a total of 28176 supersonic rounds were fired upon. The sound of all those shells rocked the foundations of the ground. Soon, two F-15s dropped a bunker buster bomb each. It hits the dark dragon at such intense magnitude that they would be damned if he was still alive.

The dust settles but Jake and Nerk are shocked to see the dark dragon still breathing. One good thing came out of it though. Jake and Nerk were dazed. They felt weak and were not able to move quick, but they were sure that he was now immobilized. Soon, Councilor Kulde and the rest of the dragons come to them.

"Take them to safety."

Jake and Nerk were immediately pulled out of the circle as the councilors prepare to open the portal. Jake could see Vance being revived by one dragon until he passed out.

Somewhere in the island, Chang tries to crawl away to her escape. Suddenly, a group of men in ghillie suits emerged from the sand and surround her. It was David and the Marines.

"Oh God." Chang just said.

One of the Marines got a dart gun and shot her, instantly making her unconscious.

"Well that's the end of that." David said.

_In the wake of the recent crisis in the Pacific, the Allied fleet of Europe has been asked by United Nations Security Council to patrol the area. The resulting conflict has caused a dramatic decrease in activity of American forces in Iraq as the unpopular action has been called for them to be redirected to Draco Island, an island which was recently discovered to hold a large population of dragons, which is something unheard of in the Twenty-first century. An international force has been asked to patrol the island to protect it from annexation of an individual force as they prepare to recognize Draco Island as an independent state_…

Landy waits in Capitol Hill as Ezra Kramer comes out of the Senate court. Kramer approached Landy.

"Landy."

"Hey, I'm glad they pardoned you Kramer."

"Yeah? Well I hope the Dragon Council has a nice heart too."

"I've kept the seat warm for you. I'll be back to my post in New York as soon as I…"

"Landy." Kramer smiled. "I think we both know that you can do a better job being at the top than I am."

… _In other related news, the newly recognized Dragon Council has pardoned Ezra Kramer citing his relative uninvolvement in Project Endeavour. Ward Abboth, the head of Project Endeavour and also the head of Treadstone, was sentenced to one year after pleading guilty to his crimes while former Councilor Chang was sentenced to life imprisonment after being turned over to the Dragon Council by the United States government_…

Jake was once again late for his calculus as he runs to the university grounds to head for class.

… _Now for business news, it seems that the recent discovery of magical creatures hiding in our streets is actually a good thing for the sagging economy. A research study showed that the market for magical creatures in America could potentially be as high as five… hundred… billion dollars. It also seem to save some banks from collapse. Brocamas, a leprechaun, could possibly be the first magical creature to enter his bank in a merger with Pandit's Citigroup, whose 2008-2009 performance was disappointing. Others seem to follow suit as this may give the much needed confidence boost in a very shaky financial environment_…

Jake opened the door to his classroom but the professor was not there to his relief. Spudinski was waving at him with a smile. While Jake was approaching his seat, he heard whispers from his classmates about him being in the war and being a dragon and other things. One of his classmates even stood up and yelled 'You Rock' to him.

Jake finally approached his seat.

"So Jake, you wanna tell us your story back there?"

"I'll tell you all about it later Spud. Right now, I'm just glad I have a normal life."

"Good, cause I hope you studied for the test."

Jake suddenly raised his head. "What test?"

"You remember, the test that was planned last week. The test is today."

"Awww man."

Someone then came into the room. The students suddenly lowered their voices as they look to the new face. Jake was shocked. "Now I know you may be wondering where your old professor is, but he's recently been assigned to a different class."

"What happened to him?" One of the students asked.

"Nothing. There's recently been a change in management after the government has realized some of our students are… special." The man looked at Jake to which the class looks at him.

"But who are you?" Another students asked.

"Ah yes, pardon my manners, but I'm Professor David Webb."

The music "Extreme Ways" by Moby then plays.

Jake and Spud look at each other. Then, they look at David.

Chapter 21: Drop Off Point

Chapter 22: Old Enemy

Chapter 23: Great Satan

Chapter 24: Plan of Action


	25. Chapter 25

BONUS FEATURE

A warehouse facility somewhere in New York.

"We're going deep and we're going hard." Vance said.

"You've gotta be serious." Desmond said.

"Oh I'm serious."

Jake, Vance and Desmond were at the roof of the warehouse. Jake being in dragon form and the last two are wearing special weapons gear.

"Okay guys. Jake we'll handle the terrorists at the missile bay while you handle the hostages. We're gonna stop them from launching those missiles so that they won't hit New York."

"Gotcha."

They head to their respective objectives. Vance and Desmond notice a couple of tangos, who were ogres. Jake overheard the radio chatter.

"Des, flashbang."

"Sleep tight."

Jake saw his first tango which was a man carrying a high powered rifle. The objectives should have been switched, but Jake was confident he could take him out. Jake breathed a strong fireball and threw dozens more. The man feared to be burned ran around in circles before he jumped to a window.

"Just got one." Jake said.

He noticed two more. They were ogres and were charging toward Jake.

"Tango down." Desmond said.

Jake flew vertical to which the ogres missed him by a large margin. They continue running until they hit the wall.

"Well, that was easy." Jake commented. Jake then soon went toward the hostages. They were mixed with people and magical creatures. "Jake here. I'm at the hostages. Getting them free now."

"Roger that Jake. We're in a bit of a sticky pickle [bang] but we can manage here."

Jake carefully untied each hostage in the room.

"Guys, I'm done with the hostages. Any luck there?" Jake asked.

"Jake, send guide the hostages out now. Seems that the missile has been set to launch in less than ninety seconds. An airstrike is already inbound. Get out of there. Now!"

Jake then called everyone to immediately follow him. They went through a maze of stairs before heading to the ground floor. They were now outside and Jake could see Vance and Des jump out to the harbor, leaving a red flare lit up. He then saw the incoming F-22s.

"Guys, follow me." Jake said as he leads them to a boat. He then starts the boat and take them far. Jake could see the two jets fire as they saw the entire warehouse complex explode.

"Nice job mate. Your success will definitely make up for our loss." Vance radios.

Thanks for reading. Mildirk signing out.

Disclaimer: Bonus feature has nothing to do with the continuity of the story. It is for the additional enjoyment of the viewer.

Afterword

I figured out I needed to writes something like this. Anyway, over the past few months, things have been going somewhat... I dunno. To be honest, there hasn't been much activity here in ADJL. I'm thinking it hasn't died out, but it's definitely lost its fire. It's just what I think. I also think you should consider that the environment Disney is working now is pretty grim. You know it. Tighter credit, financial meltdowns... global crisis. In other words, we used to say Disney is messed up for being... stupid. Until now, those words are very true, but now, I think there's a good reason why ADJL won't be coming back. The clues are everywhere especially in the United States. Even if there could be plans, the possibility of it happening in the near future is virtually non-existent. So yeah, expect them to make more content that's live-action and things that would make their customer base extremely happy... but I still think it's retarded. I'm not as much of a fan I am today than I was before, but this doesn't mean that I'll be leaving ya guys : ), but you might see less of me. I haven't played SimCity 4 for two months now and I desparately want to upload another World in Conflict video in youtube. Anyway, I'll be checking you guys out. Like I said before, watch out for my incoming fanfics here.


End file.
